Zootopia: Red Devil
by soulripper13
Summary: Nicholas Wilde is a fox who uses his hobby of Videogames, comics, movies among other things for enjoyment. He also happens to be Red Devil, one the world's best Assassins. A mysterious bunny named Judy comes to him with an offer that could take him to the top of the assassin's underworld. Based Off the game 'No More Heroes' by Suda51
1. Red Devil

The sound of billiard balls cracking sounded thru the motorcycle clubhouse where a Wolf named Nate Cole resided. The Wolf chalked up his cue for another shot as he caught a view from outside. It was a red motorcycle approaching the clubhouse as Nate spat out the Cigar he was smoking, looking out the window as the encounter took place.

Outside Two wolves who were standing near the entrance to the club saw the bike approaching as it stopped in the driveway. As the engine turned off a figure stepped off. He was a red-furred fox in his early 30s with green eyes in a pink T-shirt which read 'B.A.M.F.' in white, A neon red hooded jacket partially covered his face topped with matching pants. The two wolves looked at the Fox pulling out a pair of sunglasses placing them on.

"Hey punk, this is private property," One of the wolves said with a pipe by his side as The fox reached for something on the back of his jacket. Then a loud whip was heard as the fox was holding a dual-edged katana and a red slash appeared on one of their torsos, clenching the wound the wolf fell over as with another stroke the fox jabbed the blade right thru the head of the wolf pulling the blade out in less than a second.

"Now you've done it" The second wolf shouted pulling a sawed-off shotgun from his hip holster.

The door to the clubhouse was cut in half as the pieces of wolf flew in, earning the attention of all the wolves in the clubhouse.

"Well look who has set his paws into our family home," the older wolf said aiming his gun at the fox as others did the same, he held up his paw causing all the wolves to tense up aiming their guns.

"I'd say...13 guys, those are pretty shitty odds," The fox said striking a pose with his katana. The first wolf rushed in as his arm flew off, holding the gun which still was firing as the fox made another slice.

In the private room, Nate Cole was loading a briefcase full of money. Hurrying he shoved stacks of bills into the case. He was eager to get out because he knew who was downstairs and that his guards stood no chance... not against him. Nate cleared out his safe, opening the window. The sounds of screams flooded the downstairs area. Nate lowered a rope as he scurried down the rope, running to the garage. Taking a glance to see if he wasn't followed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard as Nathan fell to the ground clenching his side. A bullet went right thru his side as Nate crawled to his motorcycle, he saw the fox standing in the windowsill. He put his arm around the rope sliding down. The fox reached for his back, pulling his sword out.

Nate looked at the fox with the gun in his left paw aimed at him, sword in the right, resting the blade on his shoulder.

"Who... who are you... give me your name," Nate asked despite knowing the answer as the fox stabbed the wolf thru the stomach. He never stood a chance against him. The Fox was known as "Red Devil" he was known throughout the underworld as a feared assassin. Armed with his a deadly blade and powerful hand cannon. he was the stuff of legends as he approached the wolf holstering his gun and grabbing the handle of his sword with both paws.

"You know who I am but let's talk about you. Nate Cole, leader of the Leatherwolf motorcycle gang and a feared crime boss, guilty of murder, money laundering, arms running, rape, practically I can't even count all of your crimes on my paw. But I don't care about any of that. I was hired to take you out so it's time for you to die" Red Devil stated. Nate was standing before him crying like a scared puppy clinging to his briefcase.

"I believe asking for any last words is custom so feel free to speak your mind" Red Devil offered as Nate clenching the hand held it out.

"10 thousand in cash, unmarked... just let me live" Nate pleaded as Red looked at him scoffing at his cowardice.

"It's not about the money, it's about the satisfaction of ending you. The money is just an added bonus, but I will take that case" Red said swiping as Nate's arm fell off. The Wolf laid bleeding out as Red picked up the case pulling out a phone.

"Say cheese, I want this pic to look good for my employers," Red said snapping a photo as he smirked putting the phone as wolf laid down.

"Just tell me who hired you" Nate requested as Red looked at him as the wolf laughed.

"I Guess it doesn't matter, take the money. Just promise me you whoever called for my head... spill their blood" Nate said as Red looked at the case.

"Very Well Cole, I suppose I could accept your hit, this is a generous payment" Red replied taking another swipe at the wolf's throat was cut.

In the Rainforest District at a game store called 'Stacked Cartridge' where a fox named Nicholas was looking at the rack of classic games, he held a game reading the Back.

"Atomic Star Warriors, in the year 2XXX the earth is overrun by cyber-enhanced beings. One warrior must save the day being the Hero Atomic star" Nick read setting the Pawstation 2 classic on the counter as smaller Fox standing on a step ladder rung up the game.

"I got this special for you Nicky, it's the eastern exclusive version. With the content cut from the main game. Including the gore and nudity restored" The small fox said ringing up the game.

"Thanks, Finnick, you're my go-to guy for games," Nick said paying the Fennec as he was handed a plastic bag leaving the store.

Nothing got Nick's heart pumping more than buying a classic video game. He would probably spend the whole night gaming as he hugged the plastic bag walking into the bar down the street called 'Happy Tails' Nick sat at table ordering a tray of nachos. They came quick as Nick reached for one of the chips covered with cheese and peppers, placing it in his mouth. His eyes glanced to the bag in his lap eager to get home and play.

Ever since Nick was a little kit he always clung to the games of his youth and as an adult that joy did not go away. His apartment was filled with games, figurines, A DVD collection of old movies and anime shows. Nick had to admit it, under his cool exterior he was a total nerd and he not ashamed of it. Nick reached for another Nacho as his mind wasn't budging from his game. He quickly slid the case out looking, This was a regional release with the gore and nudity kept in but also three extra levels and exclusive skins.

Nick set the game back as he continued on his nachos as a glass of juice was set in front of him. Nick looked up seeing the yellow liquid with a slice of lime on the edge of the glass. Nick looked up the waitress asking her what was with the glass.

"It's your Limonade" The waitress responded handing him a straw as he looked back.

"Miss, I did not order this" Nick replied confused eyeing the liquid as she glanced towards the bar. Nick followed seeing a grey rabbit green shirt and jeans who held her fingers up, signaling she was on the one who bought the drink for him as he looked surprised that someone would do this. Getting up Nick was holding the drink and his game underarm. He walked towards the bunny sitting down.

"So, do you buy drinks for every stranger you cross paths with?" Nick asked sipping the straw as she smiled raising her drink taking a sip.

"Only the ones who catch my eye" she replied as Nick smiled.

"Nick, Nick Wilde" he introduced as she smirked turning her empty glass upside down facing Nick.

"Already getting to names, Judy Hopps, hope you like Limonade," the bunny said, a strawberry mixer was set beside her as Nick sipped it obviously content with the drink.

"Nick, I'm gonna get straight to the point, I need your expertise, there is someone I need you to take care of for me" Judy stated as Nick finished his drink setting the glass down. Turning to the bunny.

"Look Fluff, I'm grateful for the drink but I don't like discussing my work in public" Nick replied as she ran her finger squeezing the lemon on his drink.

"Shall we go somewhere more private than... Red Devil" Judy replied as Nick stood up.

"After you", he offered as the two left the bar.


	2. Contract

The two were walking down the street as Nick looked at the Rabbit, wondering why she was interested in his skills. He spoke first to get the conversation going. The two made their way thru the night street, the sidewalk lit by street lights. Nick was interested in how the Bunny knew who he was and why she wanted someone taken out.

"So, Judy, who do you want to be taken out, and how much are you offering me?" Nick asked as the two kept walking. Judy kept a sense of professionalism, reaching into her shirt pocket, she Handed Nick a photo for him to look at. The photograph showed a Koala in his twenties.

"The marks name is Oliver Smith, he is a student at Zootopia Medical College, 23 years old and single. No immediate family," Judy informed as Nick looked at the pic.

"Smith, that's the most generic last name I've ever heard, please tell me it's an alias," Nick replied as Judy looked at her.

"It's a common name, plus he comes from a family of steel smiths, so there is some substance behind the name," Judy defended as Nick simply looked at her.

"Whatever, what'd he do to deserve a hit?" Nick asked walking alongside Judy as she smirked. Knowing to him it did not matter, He has killed for very little reason.

"Like you, he is also an assassin, one with a lot of blood on his paws, a preference of poisoned weapons. He used to be under my employment but recently dropped me. He knows too much about the workings of my place of business, He must be taken care of," Judy replied telling Nick he wasn't just some Medical student. In reality, Oliver Smith was one of the top assassins in the worlds. Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"What sort of work do you do?" Nick asked in curiosity as the two kept walking down the sidewalk while Judy Looked at him.

"I Run an assassin association, basically it's my job to see certain people put in graves," Judy explained reaching into her pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes, holding it out in front of Nick.

"You smoke?" Judy offered as Nick declined, Judy lit one of the two sticks, placing it in her mouth suggestively. Nick had heard of assassin associations. basically, they're like party stores but instead of renting out party clowns to entertain kids, they rent out assassins to kill people. Nick often worked as a freelancer, he did not like the concept of someone telling him what to do.

Nick looked at her, holding the photo. Despite his young age, he was a seasoned killer. Nick smiled telling Judy he was very interested.

"So, how much are we talking for the price on his head?" Nick asked. He did not really care about the money but it was custom to agree on a set price before going any further. Judy puffed a cloud of smoke in his face.

"One hundred thousand," Judy replied, very stern on the price as Nick agreed to the set price as they continued walking, Nick turned to Judy.

"So about this association you run, anything interesting?" Nick asked as Judy tapped the end of her cigarette, the grey bit breaking off as she put her finger around Nick's collar, dragging him to her.

"That is on a need to know basis," Judy said leaning into him "And you don't need to know," Judy replied as Nick smirked following her lead, tapping the cigarette.

"No, I guess not, consider him dead. I'll see to hit he gets a nice close up of my katana," Nick replied as Judy let go of him. She smiled, eager to see the blood of Oliver Smith fly on Nick's Blade, something they both shared in common.

"You will Find Oliver at the Green Pines Camping Grounds. He spends his free time as a survivalist... and he's expecting you" Judy replied blowing another puff of smoke before walking away.

"Tomorrow 9 AM, campsite 4A, don't be late," Judy replied walking away as Nick got a view of her rear. Nick headed home as he just remembered the game in his bag. He got so focused on the mystery bunny contacting him that he almost forgot his new game.

"Soon," Nick said petting the bag as he was glad he walked to the bar. Otherwise, he would have had to go back for his motorcycle. Nick eventually stopped at a small apartment where he stayed as a tenant. He placed his key in the lock turning the bolt as he entered turning the light on.

"Home Sweet Home," Nick relied setting the bag on a table before walking to a small fridge. Nick opened the door pulling out a can of grape soda cracking it open. It would wash the taste of cigarette out of his mouth. Nick turned on his TV, which was connected to a Pawstation 2 and Pulled the Jewel case from the bag, opening it as he gently removed the disc. Nick pushed a button as a disc tray slid out. Nick placed the disc in the tray before pushing the button again as the tray closed and console booted up.

Nick sat on a chair, reaching for the controller as the boot-up sound was heard. A bright colored screen lit up the room reading the game's Title. Nick pressed the play button and started a new game as he was placed in a futuristic city, controlling a horse dressed in superhero attire known as Atomic Star. The graphics were poor but Nick could not complain. Despite the outdated graphics the game still looked promising.

Nick pushed the buttons on his controller as the player character pulled off a display of fighting moves to an instrumental cyberpunk song. The horse held out his arms, shooting energy at a group of Villains. The plot was simple, The player had to clear the city of a group of villains, Atomic Star was a cult classic game that never entered the mainstream.

Nick took a sip of his soda as he punched a goon who exploded into a mess of body parts. In the main release enemies simply fell over when defeated. This showed the more intense nature of the game.

"The gore really sells this game, and the exclusive skins, Classic Atomic Star is a much better costume and the Dark alternate is just menacing" Nick commented as he shrugged wondering why he was talking out loud. It was a bad habit he had while gaming.

"Oh you two punks, think you can beat me with those little pistols" Nick replied jiggling the analog sticks as Atomic Star rolled out of the way of the bullet hitting both thugs. Nick checked the clock on his wall to see it was already 3 AM, he had spent 7 hours gaming. To his surprise, it only felt like a few minutes, one hour at most. Nick had a job to do so he decided to save his game and head off to bed.

Nick turned off the console. walking across the apartment which was filled with action figures, collectibles, DVD Stacks varying from action films to horror, anime, wrestling, and so on. A shelf of magazines varying from gaming to motorcycles to more adult matter. Nick walked to the back taking off his clothes as he crawled under his covers, flicking the lamp off. He set his alarm for 7 AM to have time to shower, eat breakfast and meet his mark at the Camping grounds.

Nick turned in the bed ready for sleep. The 4 hours of sleep Nick got was enough. Since he often spent late nights gaming, his body had adjusted to little sleep. The Next Morning was filled with a regular routine. he took his shower and got dressed, wearing his hooded jacket and a pair of jeans. the shirt he wore was black with a flame decal. Nick had a bowl of dry cereal for breakfast and got his sword, slinging it over his back and loaded his magnum before placing it in his hip holster. Nick left his apartment walking to his motorcycle, he heard his phone buzzing as an unknown number came up. Nick pushed the green button.

"Nick, I've sent the location of the campsite to your phone. Oliver is a trained killer, he will end you. But there is no backing out now, most in the underworld calls him Bushwhacker. he is a skilled killer, but I have no doubt you can take him out. Show him no mercy. He betrayed me and I want his head for it. I'm trusting in you to get this done. Now... off to the Campsite but know that he is expecting you," Judy said over the phone as Nick checked the map on his phone before starting his motorcycle driving off to his mark.

The Campsite was just outside the City, It seemed abandoned as The sound of Nick's motorcycle roaring was the only sound heard in the woods. The sun was shining off the dirt path as the Bike stopped. Nick got off seeing a camper that must have belonged to Oliver Smith. Nick walked towards unsheathing his katana, knocking on the door.


	3. Rank 10- Bushwhacker

Nick knocked on the door as there was still no response. He knew Oliver was expecting him as he knocked before kicking the door to the camper in. The interior looked messy, littered with empty bottles and paper bags. It looked like he was laying on the down low as he looked around. It was clear someone was living here.

"So where did he go?" Nick asked himself sniffing the air as something whizzed at him, Nick dodged as the object landed in the wall. Nick pulled it out looking at it.

"A poisoned dart, So you are here Oliver, or should I say Bushwhacker?" Nick turned facing a Koala dressed in cargo shorts with tribal marking painted on him. He blew another dart. Nick unsheathed his katana, sliced the dart clean down the middle, both halves hitting the wall. Bushwhacker put the blowgun in his pocket.

"So, you're the Red Devil, she must be desperate if she sent a freelancer" Bushwhacker said in a thick outback accent, pulling a machete off his hip, pointing the blade towards Nick. The fox did the side taking a pose with his katana as the two stared each other down.

"Please, just leave me alone" Bushwhacker proposed as Nick smirked in his usual tone.

"I can't do that, I promised Miss Hopps your head" Nick replied taking a stance as Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I Don't ask twice, LEAVE HERE NOW," Bushwhacker sternly said. gripping the wooden handle of his machete.

"You obviously know who I am, The Red Devil, one of the deadliest assassins in the city," Nick stated as Bushwhacker chuckled.

"You just don't get it, you're so blind and naive, aren't you?" Bushwhacker asked walking backward as Nick took the hint, they both exited the camper not changing the stance or stare.

"Every now and then Hopps sends some arrogant assassin after me, you are not the first," Bushwhacker explained as Nick smirked striking his sword at Oliver as the blades clashed. Oliver pulled a block dodging the attack in a fancy spin.

"I heard you used to work for my employer, and she wants you dead. I may not be the FIRST, but I am the BEST" Nick replied as Bushwhacker chuckled striking at the fox for him to parry the attack throwing Oliver of balance.

"There is a reason I left, I was getting sick of all the bloodshed, the needless killing. Believe me, under that bubbly personality and cute and cuddly exterior, beats the cold heart of sociopathic bitch," Bushwhacker replied as Nick got him off balance. The Koala landed on his back as Nick raised his sword overhead.

"So you ran away, like a little coward" Nick continued striking the blade down, Oliver rolled as the blade pierced the dirt. Oliver kicked Nick's knee as the fox fell, Oliver took his turn with the machete as Nick spun the avoid the attack, using a breakdance move to get back up.

"Once you get involved with her you can NEVER get out. I was young and foolish like you once, dreams of fame clouded my head" Oliver replied striking again as the blades clashed again.

"I'll put that on your tombstone," Nick replied as two kept fighting. Oliver jumped back swinging his machete as Nick dodged the knife. Clashing his katana onto it, Kicking the Koala off as Nick twirled his sword, rushing toward Oliver as he blocked the next attack. Oliver swung at Nick as his machete got stuck in a tree. Nick kicked him as he let go of his weapon.

"Well shit," Oliver replied as Nick pulled the machete from the stump, throwing it on top of the camper. Pointing his katana at the unarmed Koala as he smiled.

"Impressive Red, I guess I could not run forever. That means my troubles are now yours," Oliver replied low on his breath as Nick Smiled.

"I Told you. I'm the best," Nick replied, resting his katana on his shoulder approaching the Koala slowly who did not try to run.

"If you go down this road, Know it will end badly," Oliver breathed as the thrust of a blade made its way through his chest. Nick pulled the blade to the side, cutting through the flesh. The lifeless body of Oliver Smith hit the ground as Nick stood over the dead body, grabbing the Koala's shirt. Nick used Oliver's shirt to wipe the blood off his blade before re-sheathing it.

"Let's see what you got Mr. Smith," Nick reaching into Oliver's pocket, pulling out a wallet.

"You won't be needing it anymore, OOH, a Mr. Frosty rewards card, and 540 dollars in cash," Nick said putting the contents in his wallet. The sound of clapping caught him off guard as he turned seeing Judy accompanied by two mammals. The first a tiger in a Gi with a huge blade on his back. The second a boar dressed in military attire. The Bunny was applauding the kill.

"An excellent display of skill, I knew YOU could do it" Judy cheered approaching the dead body.

"It was...Exciting to watch. Congratulations," Judy added handing him an envelope which held 100,000 in cash as the two followed her.

"I would really like to see you kill for me again," Judy flirted taking a few pics of the body as Nick smirked telling as long as she had money he was available. Judy giggled before taking a serious tone.

"I actually have something different in mind, Oliver Smith wasn't just some hired thug, he was the tenth ranked assassin in the world," Judy said approaching him.

"Since you killed him, You inherit his rank of number 10," she replied poking his nose as he smiled at the thought of being the tenth best assassin in the world."How about getting rid of the other 9. I Have no doubt you could make it to the top," Judy complemented, clearly feeding Nick's ego

"I happen to represent the 'Velvet Paw' Assassin Agency, So with me backing you I think there's a shot to reach the top," Judy added

"Kill nine more assassins, It's a change of pace from killing the Average Joe, But I have a gut feeling there is more going on here," Nick replied.

"You don't have to compete, just know as the tenth ranked assassin, that also puts a heavy mark on your head, You best sleep with open eyes there will always be killers right around the corner ready to spill your blood," Judy stated as Nick knew something was up.

"So I HAVE to continue fighting," Nick concluded as Judy smirked, biting her finger suggestively.

"Yeah, If you don't want to get killed, there's only one road out...in a bodybag," Judy replied pointing up as Nick sighed looking at her.

"Fine, as I said, I'm the best. I'm not gonna cower because of a challenge, I love a challenge," Nick replied as Judy aimed her camera at him and snapped his picture looking to the two grunts.

"Razorback, Oni, Dispose of that pile of shit" Judy ordered, referring to Bushwhacker's dead body as the two collected the body. Judy wrote some info in a card handing it to Nick.

"I'll call you when the next fight is arranged, pleasure working with you Mr. Wilde. I think this pairing will be beneficial to both of us," Judy replied walking away with the two grunts. Oni carried a black bag. Nick stood there watching them leave. He opened the envelope seeing a stack of hundreds.

"That a lot of money," Nick said placing the money in his wallet as he headed walked back to his motorcycle. The ride back to the City was insignificant. Upon reaching the apartment Nick tossed his sword on his mattress. laying down and closing his eyes. he held out his phone seeing three messages as he answered.

"Hello Sir or Madam, we at Sister Marget's are collecting-" Nick ended the call as the second message played.

"Mr. Wilde, the is Classic Tape rentals, we're calling to let you know the movie you ordered is here, Title is Pup Fiction," The message said as Nick made a note to pick up the film, as he got up, stretching his arms.

"Guess a walk around the block would clear my head," Nick thought to himself. He left his apartment, walking on the sidewalk. The Video store was nearby as Nick made his way into the store telling the deer behind the register he was there to pick up his film.

"Good seeing again Nick, come anytime," she said to the fox who was a regular customer, handing him a paper bag with a DVD case in it. after leaving Nick stopped by a local burger joint where he picked up dinner to go.

Nick spent the night watching Pup Fiction on his television, unwrapping the burger as his eyes shifted to the card the grey bunny gave him.

"Velvet Paw, Agency"The card simply read with a phone number. Nick placed the card in his wallet, going on with his night.


	4. DVD Return

It was 2 months since the death of Bushwacker, the sun illuminated Nick's bedroom as he got out of his bed, stretching. Nick walked across the apartment floor. Stopping at a stereo as he messed with his radio, adjusting the stations, turning the music on while a punk station played.

"Some tunes will help wake me up," Nick stated still sleepy. Nick headed into the bathroom, turning the faucet to his shower as water shot down. Nick took off his underwear, walking under the water as it poured over his fur. Nick grabbed the body wash, squirting the gel into his paw, scrubbing the substance in his fur. The hot water ran down his body, sending the suds down his fur and down the drain. After his shower Nick got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a logo for Zapp Cola.

Nick walked out of the bathroom rubbing his head with a towel, sitting at his computer, booting it up. The screen turned on showing artwork of a superhero on the desktop. Nick ran his mouse over an icon, clicking as he opened a webpage. the screen was black with white writing. The page was called "KillForMe' and was a Dark Web site. It was where Nick often got requests to do jobs. Nick browsed available jobs. Nothing of interest, mostly just low-level punks. Nick was good on funds so he thought about just spending the day outside, closing the page and shutting down his PC. He reached for a black baseball cap, placing the hat on his head. Nick left the apartment, walking down thru the city.

Nick stopped by 'Classic Tape' to return his rental, placing the Pup Fiction DVD case on the counter as the woman behind the register, a young female wolf held it up. This was Emily Luna, one of Nick's childhood friends, she inherited the independent movie rental place from her dad.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Nick?" Emily asked as he smiled. telling her that he never got tired of watching it as he looked at her.

"Is my order in yet?" Nick asked as she checked her computer.

"You ordered a copy of 'Sugar Forest, Glitter Kitty, Season 2' to keep, it's still on the way. I'll be honest I never took you as an anime fan," Emily said as Nick took a deep sigh. Emily dropped the case in the rental slot.

"That will be $2.30 for one-night rental," Emily stated as Nick handed the money to her, waving goodbye as he left the store. Night pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket, placing them on. Nick felt the huge wad in his pocket from killing Bushwacker. Leaving the rental place, he decided to splurge on some new clothes.

After shopping, Nick was walking along the alleyway holding a bag full of graphic tees, a spiked bracelet and some patches for his leather jacket. Nick was thinking about what to eat for lunch when he was pulled into an alleyway and hit in the gut. The attacker threw another punch as Nick caught it twisting his arm. The assailant was a raccoon in tattered clothes.

"Come off that bag pelt," The raccoon said, pulling out a butterfly knife, doing a few tricks with it to show off as Nick simply looked at him.

"You have till the count of three to apologize," Nick said to the raccoon who simply ran his claws along the blade of his knife. He swung it as Nick blocked the arm twisting as the raccoon dropped the knife screaming.

"Let go!" The raccoon begged as Nick slammed him face-first into the wall of a building. The raccoon clenched his face, spitting out some teeth as Nick swept his leg, sending him on his back. Nick stood over his picking up the knife, aiming it at the mugger.

"Leave... now," Nick ordered as the mugger ran off. Nick twirled the knife, closing it as he placed it in his pocket.

After the attempted mugging, Nick left the alley, walking on the sidewalk as a limo drove alongside him, Nick turned his head as the window lowered, revealing Judy sitting in the back who was tapping the door, gesturing for Nick to enter. Nick opened the door sitting beside Judy as he closed the door. Razorback and Oni were sitting in the front. Judy looked at Nick. Offering him a bottle of water as he unscrewed it.

"The Next fight has been arranged, I'll you what you need to know" Judy explained stretching her back as he laid on the soft seats of the limo. Nick patted the soft seats.

"The ninth-ranked assassin in the world is Jerry Gibbons" Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"Jerry Gibbons, the race car driver... he's an assassin?" Nick questioned looking at Judy.

"On top of his racing career, he is a highly trained assassin. A speed junkie with a thrill for racing...and chasing, and before you know it, he's ranked 9 on the list. I'll be honest he has a high advantage," Judy replied sipping from her bottle of water as Nick scoffed.

"Thanks for the assurance, I'll take my chances" Nick replied as she smirked looking at him.

"Alright that will be 150,000 dollars," Judy explained as he looked at her surprised she wanted that much money. It was more than what he made killing Bushwhacker as he looked at her.

"A Hundred and fifty thousand?" Nick questioned as she giggled, running her finger on his lip.

"Your entry free, my cut, Velvet Paw overhead cost, setting up the fight, clean up and disposal afterward, it's not out of curiosity, this is a business" Judy whispered in his ear as Nick sighed telling her he would bring a brown bag with 150 thousand to her. she agreed to stop by and collect it as she smiled sitting on seat bringing her legs on the seat.

"Okay, I'm running late for an appointment, We'll catch up later okay?' Judy asked, thrusting her legs at Nick, pushing him out of the limo as he rolled into a dirt ditch on the side of the road, seeing the limo drive off as he was stuck downtown.

"DAMN!" Nick yelled getting up as he was rubbing the dust off his clothes. Nick walked a good 7 miles to get back to his apartment. He opened the door, dragging his feet as he fell on his sofa. He just laid there exhausted from walking, setting the bag down. Nick decided to take a short nap as he drifted off.

After resting his sore muscles, Nick got off his sofa. He walked to a safe, inputting a combination as the door opened. Nick grabbed a stack of bills counting a bunch of hundreds as he totaled up 150,000. He pulled out 15 stacks of 10,000. placing them in a brown paper bag. Judy said after her meeting she would stop by to collect the money before giving any more info on Gibbons.

As Promised the Bunny showed up, knocking on his door. Nick looked thru the eye hole, verifying it was her as he opened it.

"I believe you have something for me?" Judy asked biting the end of her sunglasses as Nick held up the brown bag.

"It's all there, and I hope it's to your liking" Nick replied handing her the bag as she held up a stack, rubbing her paw against it, making a shuffling sound. Judy placed the stack back in the bag.

"Yummy" she replied, closing the lunch bag, looking at Nick, Telling him the next fight would take place at Vine County Racetrack. in the Rainforest district. Nick looked at Judy telling her he would easily kill him as she smiled.

"Do what you must, by the way, you are responsible for all travel expenses. we can't cover the cost of everyone. with the price of gas these days," Judy replied closing the door as Nick sat down hearing her walk away. Nick decided he would eat some leftovers for lunch, then head off the kill rank 9. Nick approached his fridge looking for something to eat. most of the food was take-out containers and bottles of drinks.

Nick pulled of a styrofoam container of oriental style chicken, grabbing a spoon he spread the leftovers on a paper plate, placing it in the microwave. After heating it up Nick placed the plate on his lap as he sat in front of his TV turning it on. He watched some mecha anime show. picking a piece of chicken up with his chopsticks, placing it in his mouth.

"This must be a new episode, I haven't seen this guy yet, did I miss one," Nick asked himself enjoying his lunch and TV show. After Dinner Nick left his apartment getting on his motorcycle, heading to the Race track in Vine County adjusting his GPS.

"Estimated time of arrival 1.3 hours," the GPS said making a map as Nick followed it, revving his bike.


	5. Rank 9- Jerry Gibbs

It was early evening as Nick drove his motorcycle into the Vine County Racetrack. Braking as he turned, waiting for rank 9. Nick pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, lighting him up. He Checked his gun, placing it back in the holster as a skunk was running down the racetrack as Nick, gripped his throttle, drawing his sword. He was ready to floor it and slice this sucker in two.

Suddenly a car appeared behind the skunk, slamming into the striped animal as it flew through the air, hitting the pavement. The car was a yellow rally car, with red stains as it drove up to the motorcycle, stopping in front of Nick. Nick sheathed his sword as the car's window lowered. Sitting in the driver's seat was an old sloth, he was drinking an energy drink.

"You must be Red Devil, I heard you had been looking for me" The sloth smoothly said. it was clear from the normal speed of his dialogue that he was on a caffeine rush. Normal reaction time for a sloth was like superspeed for a normal mammal.

"And you must be Jerry Gibbs, I'll be honest, you're not what I expected for an assassin" Nick replied as Jerry sipped his drink.

"The Full Throttle Assassin Association is newly formed, but I'm still deadly" Jerry replied as Nick smirked.

"Get out of the car, and let's settle this like real assassins" Nick replied trying to get Jerry out of his car as he simply took another sip of his drink, finishing the can, throwing in the passenger side, with a bunch of other empty cans, cracking open another.

"Actually, I was hoping for something different, two mammals fighting with weapons, is so base, how about a race?" Jerry proposed as Nick looked at him. he could tell the sloth was serious.

"A Race, Are you serious... we're supposed to be fighting?" Nick answered confused as Jerry pointed to a red rally car at the starting line.

'"Both cars are outfitted with an IED, the last car across the finish... goes kaboom" Jerry replied finishing with another sip of his drink as Nick admitted the concept seemed interesting as he parked his bike on the side of the track, walking to the starting line where the car was parked, examining the car he would be driving. As Jerry said there was a bomb wired to the car. from what he understood, crossing the finish line would send a signal blowing up the other car.

"Okay, let's do this-crap," Nick said frustrated as Jerry looked at him.

"I Don't know how to drive manual" Nick replied as Jerry chuckled. telling he better figure it out, stopping his car beside him. They both waited for the light to turn green. upon the buzz, both drivers floored the gas pedal.

Naturally, Jerry took the lead, being the better driver. Nick floored the gas. the car speeding down the track. the two made their way. Nick gripped the shifter, seeing the numbers, adjusting it as the car accelerated, somehow managing to keep up. Jerry for some reason began slowing down and let Nick catch up.

Nick questioned the motives Jerry had for slowing down. was he taunting Nick, was he so certain in himself, that he wanted Nick to lead. Nick did not care as he managed to pass Jerry. In reality, Jerry slowing down was not his own doing, an empty can of energy drink got stuck under Jerry's gas pedal as it wedged against the pedal, keeping it up. Jerry, slammed his foot on the pedal crunching the can as it held in place.

Nick managed to take the lead as Jerry's gas pedal was stuck down as his car zipped down the road, unable to slow down as his car rear-ended Nick, pushing hi scar forward as the two were approaching the finish line. Nick was questioning Jerry's driving, not knowing of the can stuck under his pedal. Nick crossed as the car drove by Jerry exploded. Nick stopped as he looked back. the car a burning wreck as Jerry managed to crawl out of the car, muttering in gibberish before falling dead.

"That was underwhelming" Nick replied looking at the driver, dead on the road. He was cut off by a figure walking out of the bleachers, surrounding the race track. It was Judy, holding a bag of popcorn and a cup of lemonade.

"You were fabulous Nick, a very fine kill" Judy complemented picking a piece from popcorn, gently placing it in her mouth. Judy took a sip of her lemonade, handing it to Nick as he took a sip before handing the cup back. Judy snapped her fingers as Razorback was dragging a burlap bag, emptying it in front of Nick. it was a dark grey rabbit with blue eyes and a black tactical outfit in handcuffs as Nick looked at the male rabbit confused. Judy grabbed the buck by the collar, yanking him up.

"This little punk thought he could take me out, be a good boy and dispose of him for me okay" Judy teased as Nick looked at the handcuffed Buck, Drawing his sword.

"You want to make it quick, or draw it out?" Nick asked rubbing the end of the blade against the buck's cheek as Judy bit her finger.

"Make him suffer, let him know that when you try to come after me" Judy replied as Nick smirked pointing the katana at his head, ordering the bunny to stand up and hold his arms out.

"So cupcake, what's your story, you're gonna die, you might as well tell your story" Nick replied as the buck spat in his face. Nick simply wiped the spit from his face. Nick smiled swiping at the blade cut his wrists, his paws, falling off as the bunny fell back down in pain. He was unable to speak, the pain was too great.

The Buck sobbed as Judy smiled, it was clear to Nick she was enjoying the violence he created, nibbling her finger in a suggestive matter.

"Give it to him harder, make him fear you, beg me forgiveness," Judy pushed as Nick stepped on him

"I'm not hearing anything interesting, why were you trying to kill Judy?" Nick asked before he stabbed the blade through him, the buck letting out a scream, Judy's eyes opening. this was clearly getting her off. It was clear the buck was not talking. Judy sighed.

"His name is Clint Hills, He and I grew up together, always thought he was better than me, in everything, grades, sports, well he's ahead now?" she asked as Clint groaned.

"You, don't make me laugh, your grunts were the one who captured me, I've become one of the top assassins in the country, you're just behind a desk while your punks do all your work... Judith" Clint joked using her first name as Nick twisted the sword.

"Apologize to her" Nick ordered as he twisted the sword. Clint let out a scream, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Judy, would this guy happen to be ranked?" Nick asked facing her, he honestly wanted to know if the guy was ranked as she shook her head.

"No, he's not ranked, he's not that good" Judy replied as Nick pulled out his sword walking away.

"I Think he's learned his lesson" Nick replied looking at the pawless rabbit bleeding out on the floor, on his last leg, running out of blood, and dying, very painfully as Judy smiled, words could not define how turned on she was seeing Nick work. Clint managed to stand up.

"Judy, you may act tough, but underneath all that grits you're still that weak little farm girl, you haven't changed, and getting this devil to do your dirty, just shows me right, you are just a Country Bunny Slu-" Clint was cut off as a bullet pierced his head. Nick held his hand-cannon, smoking as he fired 5 more shots. He opened the chamber of his revolver, the bullet casing hitting the ground as he placed his gun back in the holster.

"I needed that, Gibbs' death was underwhelming" Nick replied as she smiled

"Things are just getting started" Judy replied as Razorback picked up the dead buck, shoving the corpse back in the bag. The two left as Nick looked at the red rally car, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah Finnick, It's me, I got a new car and I need someone to drop it off at my apartment" Nick replied walking back to the rally car, a Pawsche. After Finnick got off his shifted and caught a bus to the tracks, meeting up with Nick.

Finnick admired the car as he smirked, getting behind the driver's seat.

"You're letting me drive this?" Finnick said as Nick smirked giving a thumbs up. Finnick laughed turning the key. The car started as Finnick, floored it. the two drove back to Nick's apartment. Finnick parked the Pawsche outside as Nick walked into his apartment, blood stained on his fur.

"Time for another shower" Nick joked, tossing his katana and gun on the sofa.


	6. Bad For Your Health

Nick held his paw up to a wooden board, held in place. he pressed his tip against the board. Taking a breath he thrust his fist into the board.

"Damn" Nick yelled clenching his fist in pain as a figure smacked him. he was a much older panda, drinking from a clay bottle.

"You can't break a board," the panda said with a thick Chinese accent.

"Not from that close, there is little to no momentum. It's impossible" Nick replied as the panda looked at him, putting his paws up to the board. with a thrust, the panda split the board.

"Get another board, you try again" The Panda replied, taking another swig of his drink as Nick did so, practicing until his paws became bloody and sore.

This Panda was his master, Thunder Dragon, he had been Nick's martial arts teachers for a while, Nick started taking lessons before taking up his occupation and could not count how many times his master's teachings came to his aid. Nick thrust again, making a crack in the board.

"Okay, lesson time is over, come back next Thursday" Nick master stated as the fox put his paws together, bowing in a formal sense. After his lessons, Nick began heading home. he walked around the building approaching the red Pawsche he got from fighting Gibbs. Nick sat in, closing the driver's door starting the engine. The car's engine sprung to life. Nick gassed it. The car left the parking lot. Nick decided to get some driver thru on his way back. Nick stopped by a local Bugga Burger.

"Welcome to Bugga Burger, may I take your order," The voice said as Nick reached for his wallet.

"Yes, I'll have a double bug burger with cheese, a small order of cicada chips and a chocolate shake" Nick replied before driving around, handing a five to the feline behind the counter. Nick continued his journey home stopping at his home. Nick left the car, sitting on the curb unwrapping his burger. Nick bit into the burger, the cheese sauce dripping as he took a sip of his shake. Nick took another bite as he was halfway thru his burger. Reaching for the cicada chips, Nick placed one in his mouth.

"Eww, How can you eat that?" Judy asked approaching Nick with clipboard, Oni, and Razorback behind her.

"Riiss a Rrrug RRurrer, Rhat are ru Rrawking A Rrout" Nick asked with his mouth full as Judy just looked away disgusted.

"Swallow before you speak!" Judy ordered as Nick held up his finger swallowing.

"It's a Bug Burger, what are you talking about?" Nick repeated as Judy looked in mild disgust.

"You know fast food is practically poison, think about how those ingredients were handled, right off an assembly line. You're going to shorten your lifespan" Judy replied as Nick wrapped the half-eaten burger, setting it aside.

"Hey, I'd rather die in my sleep from eating a burger than be killed by an assassin" Nick replied as Judy smiled.

"You think you're gonna be killed" she teases as he smirked.

"I'm speaking hypothetically, no one is killing me" Nick replied

"You have the info on the eighth-ranked assassin?" Nick added taking a sip on his shake.

"You have the $200,000 entrance fee" Judy replied as Nick handed her another envelope of bills. Judy sat beside him on the curb, handing him an envelope. Nick opened it holding a sheet of paper.

"a flyer to a show?" Nick questioned reading the flyer for some rock band.

"They are recording tonight, Rank 8 will be there" Judy explained as Nick nodded.

"You see my new car, I had some of the local boys tune it up" Nick gestured pointing at it as Judy admired the sparkly paint and reflective rims.

"Nice" she admitted clearly interested in the car as Nick smiled.

"You want to go for a ride sometime?" Nick offered as Judy placed her finger on her chin tapping it.

"Maybe, I'll have to take a raincheck, just remember tonight, Sonic Fury recording studio, 8 o'clock tonight, wear something nice," Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Don't I always" Nick replied as Judy gestured his tee which read "who's the boss?" in bright pink.

"Fine, I'll change it" Nick replied as Judy pulled out a cigarette, puffing it. Nick wasted no time calling Judy out on her hypocrisy as she looked at him.

"You're Telling me fast food is bad for me when you're smoking, those things are pure cancer" Nick defended as Judy looked at the stick in her paw.

"I've been meaning to quit" Judy admitted as Nick smirked. they both admitted they did things that were bad for their health as Nick looked at her.

"I have a crazy Idea, I'll give up fast food and you give up smoking, let's see who can last longer" Nick proposed as Judy reached for the pack of cigarettes in her pocket.

"Deal' she replied chucking them as they landed in a wastebasket, Judy removed the one form her mouth, dropping it. putting the stick out by stepping on it. Judy stood up.

"Well, It's been nice talking to you Nick, see you later" Judy aid walking to her limo, getting in the back as Oni closed the door behind her, walking to the driver's seat, closing the door. the limo drove off as Nick held up his burger looking at it. for some strange reason, he lost his appetite, walking inside, instead of unwrapping it he just placed it in his fridge.

Nick sat down in front of his computer, booting it up. Another visit to KillForMe proved useless as Nick decided to do some research on the dark web about the rank 8 assassins. He was named Marv Chance, the guitar player in a local rock band, he was also a skilled swordsman with a high body count.

"Another sword fighter, this might be interesting" Nick thought to himself before exiting off his computer. After doing his search he walked to the living room, reaching for a DVD. it was the season 2 of Sugar Forest, Glitter Kitty, Which Nick had just picked up.

Nick sat on the sofa playing the DVD as a cutesy anime intro played. the show basically centered around a kitty school girl who had magical powers and fought against the forces of evil. she wore a revealing magical girl outfit which she was clearly too young for and wielding a bubble-wand sword.

The point of the episode centered around the aforementioned hero Gitter Kitty fighting off against a group of mutant's wreaking havoc. the main character struck a pose holding up two fingers and winking as her schoolgirl outfit vanished as a bright glow covered her, revealing a glitter-like armor. he held out her wand, jumping off the roof of the school landing in front of the mutant, swiping her wand which created a stream of bubbles, flying toward the enemy.

"I Must admit her season 2 outfit looks better, more faithful to the manga, and less sexualized" Nick admitted as he kept watching the first episode. after it finished Nick got changed, slinging his katana over his back, reaching for his gun, placing it in his holster.

Nick left the apartment, locking up as he walked to his motorcycle, punching the name of the recording studio into the GPS, checking his watch which read 6:50 as Nick revved the bike, diving off. Nick felt a bit sore, only getting to watch one episode of Glitter Kitty, especially considering the ended season 1 on a big cliffhanger that hasn't yet been revealed. The in-universe reason for her uniform changing was also acceptable, being an upgrade, considering it covered more fur was more metallic than the sparkly outfit she wore in season 1.

Nick checked the Gps, seeing the studio was coming up.

"Ok let's do this" Nick replied turning the bike as it stopped in a parking space. Nick got off the bike, feeding the meter as he opened the door to the studio. Nick walked up to the main desk where there was a goat listening to headphones and Nick rang the bell to get his attention.

"Excuse me, sir, is Marv Chance recording, I'm here to see him?" Nick asked as he removed his headphones, looking at the fox before sighing.

"Another Wolfpack fanboy, I Told the last one, Mr. Chance asked not to be disturbed," the goat said as Nick looked at him, putting his paw tips on the desk.

No, I'm not a fanboy, He's actually expecting me" Nick replied as the goat looked thru the clipboard, seeing Chance was expecting someone.

"Name," he asked as Nick smiled giving the alias of Red as she looked over.

"Red Devil?" he asked as Nick nodded.

"So are you like some new band," he asked as Nick shook.

"No, I'm just here to have a duel of some sort with him" Nick replied as the goat rubed his head and pressed some buttons talking to Marv as he nodded.

"I see, go down the hallway, third door on the left" he replied as Nick smiled heading down the hallway.


	7. Rank 8- Marv Chance

Nick entered the recording studio, Where four wolves were standing with instruments. The one in front holding the guitar was clearly the leader.

"And play that back" he ordered as Nick walked up to him, gripping the handle of his sword.

"Judging by your confident swagger, I'd say you are Marv Chance" Nick replied as the head wolf smiled, plucking a string on his guitar. A hum filling the room.

"Your presumption is correct, you must be Hopps' new errand boy," Marv said unplugging his guitar as he walked towards Nick who drew his sword.

"I Heard you were a swordsman, so let's do this. The last fight was underwhelming" Nick replied as Marv grabbed the headstock of his guitar, pulling it out revealing a katana, hidden in the neck, slinging the Guitar body over his back and taking a stance.

"Right after you, I catch my boys at Pizza Palace" Marv replied as the three wolves left. Once they were alone Nick rushed him, their blades clashing.

"I Might as well ask, why did you become an assassin?" Marv asked striking a blow as Nick blocked it.

"No real reason, I enjoy my work and I'm good at it" Nick replied swiping at Marv how dodged.

"That's it nothing set down the path, no tragic backstory?" Marv asked as Nick took another strike as Marv jumped over him.

"Nope, I mean My folks were killed when I was young, but that had nothing to do with me becoming an assassin, you?" Nick asked swiping again.

"Likewise, I just like to kill, I mean we're all gonna die one day, might as well help each other get there" Marv replied striking his sword down, Nick rolled out the way as the blade struck the wooden floor. Marv spun his blade.

"You stand no chance, the blade of this sword was forged by the famous swordsman Han- Oh Come on" Marv explained as Nick cut him off.

"Why do most sword guys have to explain how cool their swords are, I'm not interested in the history and place of origin of your weapon, though I will admit, a sword guitar is pretty badass" Nick replied striking as the blade sliced Marv's arm.

"By the way, I got my sword at a pawn shop for 150 bucks" Nick replied as Marv struck again, breaking Nick's sword only for Nick to strike his paw with the broken blade, sending the sword flying. Nick stabbed Marv thru the belly.

"Well shit, I guess that dumb bunny finally managed to pick someone able to cut me down. To be killed by a punk like you. I only wish I could have killed the skank Judy first but I digress" Marv said as Nick slid the blade to the side, cutting thru Marv as his blood poured on the floor.

"That's for calling her a skank" Nick replied resheathing the half of his sword that remained as he picked out Marv's Guitar sword slinging it over his back.

"I Could use this blade" He replied as he heard a click. Looking at the recording booth he saw Judy sitting smiling.

"Congratulations Nick, Your are the 8th ranked assassin in the world" Judy complemented leaving the room, followed by Oni carrying an empty body bag.

"You want to know the worst part. Wolfpack actually made good music, Marv's voice was a gift to the world, shame it will never be heard again" Nick replied as Oni zipped the bag, Marv's corpse inside as Razorback vacuumed up the blood as Judy looked to Nick.

"Look, Nick, I don't know exactly how to say this but... A new restaurant opened in Zootopia, a five-star place that is all but impossible to get a reservation for. The management gave me two tickets" Judy replied handing them in front of Nick.

"So, would you like to go out. the food much healthier" Judy teased as Nick looked at the ticket.

"What's in it for you, I doubt this is out of the kindness of your heart?" Nick asked as scoffed.

"What I can't invite my favorite assassin, out to enjoy a meal. It's your loss, I could just invite someone else" Judy replied as Nick took back his statement.

"Of course I'll go" he replied as she smiled rubbing his chin.

"Good boy, Tomorrow at 7. I'll pick you up... wear something nice" Judy stated as Nick shook his head. After Nick had left Judy stood there.

"Well, what are you two dirtbags doing, clean this mess up now" Judy fiercely ordered as the two picked up the pace. The three left, Razorback carrying the bag, placing it in the trunk of a muscle car as he drove off.

"Ahem" Judy coughed as Oni got the limo door for her.

"Sorry Miss Hopps," Oni said as Judy entered for Oni to close it behind her, heading to the driver's seat. Judy held out a tablet, watching the video recorded of the fight smiling as Oni started the limo.

"Miss Hopps, May I speak freely?" Oni asked as Judy glared at him.

"You can 'speak' but I'm not guaranteeing you'll go unpunished if I'm displeased with your words" Judy replied as Oni nodded.

"Why did you invite Red Devil to the restaurant, you specifically asked me to order two tickets?" Oni asked as Judy sat back in a professional manner.

"Is there a problem with wanting to do something nice for my client?" Judy asked as Oni shook his head.

"No Miss, I won't ask again" Oni responded as Judy raised the back window, to have some privacy. Once she was alone Judy contemplated why she got two tickets. She had to call a lot of favors to get them as watched the video of Nick killing Marv, dragging her finger to rewind as she rewatched it with a small smile on her face

"He has skills, probably the best I've seen" Judy admitted to herself before exiting out the video.

The limo stopped at what could be described as a mansion. Oni opened the door for Judy as she entered her house. Since coming to the city she had managed to become one of the most feared mammals in the world. Head of the 'Velvet Paw' Assassin agency. Which used to have a monopoly on the assassin's underworld but this the appearance of the new agencies Judy's business had been suffering. Marv Chance, In addition to being a musician, worked for the ThrillKill agency. His death would send a message.

"Let's see who to off next?" Judy asked looking thru her keyboard, she looked thru active assassins who worked for other agencies. with Jerry and Marv's deaths, a good few have dropped their flags, some even came to the Velvet Paw.

"Judy stopped on a certain file. This mammal was not an active assassin, but something on his file stood out. two Victim names; John and Francine Wilde. Judy came to the conclusion this was the guy who killed them.

"Might as well give him some closure," Judy said pulling out her cell calling Razorback as he picked up yes Miss Hopps?" Razorback asked.

"I Found a candidate for Rank, you know what to do?" Judy asked as Razorback nodded.

"It will be done Boss" Razorback replied as Judy hung up. leaving Razorback alone as he placed the body bag in a barrel of acid, destroying Marv's Body.

Judy hung up her phone as she messed with her laptop, hacking into Nick's webcam, which showed him in his apartment.

"My favorite show, The Life and Times of Nicholas Wilde" Judy replied enjoying the show.

Nick was in the living room playing some space shooter game on his Pawstation, sipping a glass of orange juice. He had recently sworn off fast food and decided he might as well try to be healthy.

"Winner," The voice from the game said as Nick pressed the power button on his TV remote. getting on the couch.

"Time for Crunches," Nick said getting on the ground doing exercise. It kept him in shape. As an assassin, he had to stay in shape so Nick decided being healthier would be a benefit for his line of work.

"Come on," Nick said doing crunches. On the other end of the screen, Judy was watching with a bucket of popcorn as Nick finished his reps. After his exercise, Nick took a shower then head straight to bed. After Nick turned off the light, Judy exited the hardware that allowed her to spy on Nick, shutting down her computer. She decided she might as well head to bed too.

Judy headed down the hallway of her large mansion eventually coming to the door that led to her bedroom, opening it. Once Judy closed the door she changed into a purple satin nightgown and crawled under the covers of her luxurous bed, pulling them up as she turned her head, ready to drift to sleep.


	8. The Past

As the next day came Nick was sitting at a bench waiting for a client who had hired his services.

"It was a Female raccoon who sat beside him.

"Lovely weather isn't it" The raccoon stated giving Nick a catchphrase the agreed on as he replied.

"I prefer the rain, it washes everything clean" Nick replied, letting her know he was the assassin she hired as she looked around seeing the two were alone.

"I'll make this quick... I need you to kill my husband" The raccoon replied as Nick looked at her, asking why she wanted her spouse dead. It was clear she did not want to bring it up.

"He's abusive, he hits me and our daughters. Plus I know he's having an affair" she replied as Nick looked at her.

"Why not just divorce him?" Nick asked as she looked at him.

"He's wealthy and powerful. If we divorce he'll probably keep the kids, Plus he's powerful, The cops can't do anything" She replied rolling up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing claw marks.

"If there is one thing I can't stand it's someone who beats their family, I'll take the job. There is the matter of my fee" Nick replied. in honesty, he needed money to ascend the ranks and this was how he got his money. She handed him a brown paper bag as per request as he counted it.

"I Won't be connected to this right?" she asked as Nick looked at her.

"Where are your kids?" Nick asked as she looked at him, telling they would be in school until two in the afternoon Nick smiled checking his watch which read 9 AM.

Your kids are at school and you were out doing errands, you will come home at noon and find your husband dead, you'll call the cops reporting the death. This meeting never took place" Nick replied as she suddenly hugged him sobbing.

After the meeting, he made his way to the home of the raccoon to quickly dispose of the husband.

Nick held a paper bag organizing stacks of bills as he packed two hundred thousand to pay Judy for the next rank.

Nick got ready for the evening adjusting the bow tie on the Tuxedo he had rented for his dinner with Judy, he killed time after showering by playing some Pawstation games until it was 6 in the evening.

The sounds of the console were cut off by a doorbell ringing as Nick opened the door seeing Judy in an extravagant purple dress and silver jewelry as she smiled. Nick rubbed his eyes looking at her.

"Wow, You look... nice" Nick complemented as she took his arm.

"You dress up well yourself" she compliments escorting him to the limo, which Oni held the door to, wearing a valet uniform as the two sat there in the limo which headed on route to the restaurant.

"So what kind of restaurant is this?" Nick asked as Judy smiled.

"Italian, pasta, pizza that kind of stuff" Judy replied as he looked at her.

"Is this a date?" Nick asked a bit confused. he was wearing a tuxedo and her a beautiful dress. Judy put her paws on her knees.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Judy mildly laughed realizing it was a date, turning to Nick.

"Is this a one time Thing?" Nick asked as Judy sat straight

"No!" Judy quickly replied before clearing her throat. and maintaining her professional attitude.

"I Mean I'm taking you the fanciest restaurant in the city, you better not make it a one-time thing. I expect to get my money's worth." Judy explained as the limo stopped. Nick looked at the restaurant which was impressive. the door was opened as they exited. Nick walked with Judy as they came up to the desk where an employee was sitting.

"Estimated seat time 40 minutes" Nick replied as Judy held up a white card.

"This way miss," The waiter said escorting them to a private second which was nearly empty as Nick whistled taking in the view as they were led to a table being seating.

"A bottle of your finest" Judy requested as the waited nodded walking off. Nick was still curious as to why Judy set up this date with him. He highly doubted there was no catch but he wasn't complaining.

"So about the next rank?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him.

"Please don't discuss work until after dinner" Judy requested as Nick looked at her. She actually requested it, not tell him as if he was sort of equal. He shrugged looking at her.

"So what should we talk about?" Nick asked as the waiter came back with a bottle of wine uncorking it, pouring them each a glass and setting the bottle on the table.

The waiter took their order before leaving as the two actually had a personal chat. It seemed that Judy was genuinely opening up to him, mentioned that officially she worked as a florist as a small store called "Hopps' Pots" as Nick complimented the name.

"So, does your family know about your... other business?" Nick asked as Judy looked up.

"No, and they are not going to" Judy responded as Nick looked at her.

"Sorry, It's just don't really keep it secret because well...my folks are dead, I forget some people keep this line of work secret" Nick responded as Judy's ears dropped.

"I'm sorry Nick, Look I'll be honest with you. This is something I've never told anyone, so take this to your grave" Judy responded as Nick shook his head. the VIP room was empty besides the two of them before she took a deep breath.

"My Family doesn't really care what I do. When I was young... they disowned me" Judy replied as Nick was honestly shocked by her confession.

"I Don't want to go into details, I'll just say this. When I was a kid I did something a bunny should never do" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Wow, Judy... I'm sorry" Nick replied as Judy scoffed.

"Don't be, but for the most part, I had to be on my own. I will be the first to admit. being alone and homeless can have an effect, Long story short I saved up money, got on a train to the city, and worked my bum off to get where I am today" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"You're telling me this because?" Nick asked as Judy looked down. she did not know why she was telling him, she never told her story to anyone.

"Why AM I telling you this?" Judy asked as the waiter came back with their food.

After the wonderful dinner, the two decided to walk around the block.

"So about Rank 7?" Nick asked hoping to get more info on his next target as Judy looked at him.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars" Judy replied as Nick held up the bag.

"I Have two hundred thousand, guess we'll have to go back to my place for the rest Nick teased as Judy smiled.

"a moonlight walk sounds lovely" Judy replied. The two made way to Nick's apartment where he entered letting Judy in followed by her two grunts. Nick fumbled through his cash holding an extra fifty thousand tossing it in the bag as Judy held up a paper as Nick looked at it shaking.

"This... he...I..." Nick fumbled as Judy looked at him.

"Yeah, Rank 7, Jack Kern, the hyena who killed your parents" Judy explained as Nick crushed the paper, practically foaming with anger. He had been trying to find this guy for years and Judy found him just like that.

"Judy this is personal" Nick stated as Judy looked at him, holding his chin.

"I Know" she replied looking into his eyes, pulling her into a hug as she looked shocked but returned it. Judy knew he needed this as she was hiding the fact, she was starting to fall in love with him. Razorback seeing this pulled Nick off her. He Held Nick up with one paw, pointing at him with his claws out.

"You Don't touch her" Razorback ordered in a stern sense. Judy glared at him.

"Razorback, set him down now" Judy ordered in a cold tone as if she was a different bunny, removing a twenty-five caliber from her stocking, aiming it at Razorback as he did so.

"Miss Hopps, I was just- shut up, you can walk home" Judy replied getting in the limo as Oni drove her off. Nick headed back into his apartment, falling on the sofa. he undid his bowtie because his tuxedo was to tight. Nick changed into more casual clothes. Folding up the Tux to return.

Nick headed sat down popping his DVD of Glitter Kitty on to finish binging the second season. after which he went to bed, looking at the paper which provided the location of Jack Kern. Nick wanted to be fully rested for the fight but the wait was killing him.


	9. Rank 7- Smiling Jax

Nick stopped his motorcycle at the gate of an old building, according to Judy, the rank 7 assassin was inside. His name was Jackson Kern, also known as the serial killer 'Smiling Jax' responsible for a bunch of murders.

"I Can do this," Nick pumped himself up, turning off the engine. He pulled out his revolver, loading it. Placing a handful of bullets in his pocket, he knew he had to rely on his gun, his sword was split in two. Nick got off the bike, entering the building. It was run down, Cliffside Asylum for the treatment on unfit mammals.

"This is the kind of place a killer would be," Nick said pushing the old gate aside, entering. Nick kept his hand on his revolver ready to be jumped. The asylum as empty, as had furniture tossed about the place. The stuffy air flooded Nick's nasal passage. Nick kept walking as his foot hit something.

Nick was fumbling in the darkness, pulling out his cellphone. Nick turned on the flashlight app, shining the light as he saw the object at his feet. it was a rusted muzzle, designed for mammal the size of a wolf. he kicked it aside, walking down the damp floor, using his flashlight. Eventually, the sounds of screaming filled the air.

"Guess, I Just follow the screams" Nick replied before chuckling.

"Wish someone was around to hear that," Nick added. going down the hallway. where the screams were heard. Nick opened the door, seeing a mammal strapped to a medical bed, It looked like he was being operated on. another mammal standing before him turned around hearing the door open.

It was Certainly him, Smiling Jax, wearing a doctors apron as he was messing with a horse strapped down, holding a bloody knife in his paw.

"Who do we have here?" the Hyena asked setting the tool aside, looking at Nick, who drew his gun, aiming it at Jack who smirked.

"A gun, so boring. Personally, I prefer the feeling of steel against the flesh, but that is just my preference" Jack replied as Nick kept his aim.

"Usually I would carve you up with my sword until I felt satisfied but my blade is out of use, I'll have to settle for shooting you," Nick replied as Jack laughed.

"That look in your eyes. I can see the bloodlust, the rush you get, having your victim's blood spilling over you, gets you off doesn't it...we share that in common," Jack replied as Nick gripped his gun.

"We are NOTHING alike. I'm an assassin who kills for profit, you're just a psycho who kills to get his rocks off. I've been waiting years for this reunion," Nick said as Jack smiled.

"Reunion, so we know each other, cheers to warm memories," Jack smiled as Nick ground his teeth.

"I'm the son a pair of foxes you murdered...in cold blood, for no reason," Nick admitted as Jack Pouted.

"How is that different from anything you've done, you said it yourself, you're an assassin. how many orphans have you created, kids cursing your name and wanting vengeance for the lives you've taken who were 'just a job' to you?" Jack asked

"The people I kill deserve it, drug dealers, domestic abusers, rapists. my parents were innocent foxes who never committed a crime in their lives, they were role model parents, so spare the crap about how we're similar, yes we both kill but I'm nothing like you," Nick retorted

"But You enjoy it don't you, that sweet dopamine flooding while you cut the flesh with your blade, your victims may be horrible people but that's not why you do it. if you wanted to stop crime you'd be a damn officer, but here you stand, a killer with plenty of blood on his paws. But I Weary of conversations, Let's do this," Jack said reaching for a chainsaw under the table, pulling the cord as the saw sprung to life.

Jack Slammed the saw on the table, cutting the horse's head off before rushing to Nick as the fox shot him the knee. Jack fell over, landing on the saw, as it cut through the torso of the canine who kept laughing while the saw cut thru his flesh, spilling blood on the floor.

Nick unloaded all 6 rounds into Jack even after he was dead. Nick's paws shook as he placed the gun in his holster, looking at the corpse of Jack, sawed in half with holes in him.

"That must have been difficult for you," Judy's voice said as Oni flicked on the light switch, lighting up the room. Razorback approached the body with a black bag. picking up the corpse he began cleaning up. Nick was still shaking.

"Nick, are you okay?' Judy asked snapping her fingers as Nick looked at her.

"Yeah, for the first time, I feel great," Nick admitted as Judy smiled, seeing Nick was okay.

"How I give you a ride home, it started raining, you would not want to get wet would you?" Judy offered as Nick looked at her.

"What about my bike?" Nick asked as Judy pointed to Razorback who kept quiet, after walking home in the rain he has kept his mouth shut.

"You, take Nick's Bike to his apartment," Judy ordered as he nodded, not saying anything.

"And it better not have a scratch on it," Judy added as razorback nodded leaving. Nick decided since his bike was being driven back, he really had no choice, walking out with Judy.

"Judy, are we bad mammals?" Nick asked as she looked at him admitted their life of work was no Sunday service but put it in simple terms. Since the beginning of time. mammals have wanted other mammals dead. and they did'nt do it, their clients would just find someone else. Nick smirked.

"At least you have morals, that more than most," Judy complemented as they walked to the car. Getting in the back as Oni got in the driver's seat.

"No High Profile clients, no pregnant females and no minors," Nick told her as Judy looked over to Nick.

"You want to go anywhere before I drop you off?" Judy asked as Nick thought it over.

"You're asking me on another date?" Nick asked as Judy bit her finger suggestively giving a 'maybe' while Nick smiled telling her there was an old theatre in the rainforest district that had a classic B-movie double feature on the weekends as Judy looked up to Oni.

"You heard him, to the movie theatre," Judy Ordered as Oni put on a drivers cap.

"Yes Miss Hopps," he replied as Judy rolled the interior window up as Oni focused on the road.

"It's two- way mirror, same with all the other windows," Judy replied as Nick stretched.

"It is really spacious here, and you got a wine bar, TV. Is this a limo or party bus?" Nick remarked as Judy giggled. Nick looked at her as she covered her mouth, coughing.

"Sorry, just a case of the coughs," Judy defended as Nick sat beside her.

"Want a drink?" Judy offered, gesturing to the bar which was stocked with various liquors as Nick shrugged.

"You know how to make a Blueberry Dagger?" Nick asked as Judy mixed a bunch of bottles together, shaking a drink mixer together as Nick smirked.

"I thought you would have someone to do that for you," Nick teased as Judy looked at him.

"I'm not completely dependable, I can handle myself," Judy replied pouring two drink as she handed one to Nick. he thanked her as they sipped the drinks. Nick complimented her mixing skills as she told him she used to work as a bartender before forming the Velvet Paw.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged.

"Anything you pick is fine, as long as it's none of that anime junk you watch, I can only take some many little girls saving the day in skimpy colorful outfits," Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"How did you know I watch Anime?" Nick asked as she only smiled, smirking at him.

"I have my sources," Judy replied as Nick looked at her, by her line of work he guessed what she meant.

"You hacked into my PC didn't you?" Nick asked as Judy mocked a shocked look of being accused.

"No, I Never," Judy replied as Nick looked at her as she smiled.

"Only your webcam," Judy admitted as Nick looked at her, deciding he would put tape over his webcam when he got home. The two stopped at the theatre as Oni opened the door for them.

"Thank you Oni, we'll be catching the double feature so, you can pick us up in six hours," Judy ordered as Oni looked at her.

"Miss Hopps, are you sure you do not want an escort?" Oni suggested.

"Did I stutter," Judy replied as Oni simply shook his head.

"I'll just kill the time, see you two in six hours," he replied.


	10. Beach

Nick swung his sword, cutting through the leg of a horse wielding a crowbar as he fell on his back. Nick shoved the broken sword blade through his chest, pulling up.

"He's in the back room," a second voice said cocking a gun as he gestured another horse, both standing on the other side of the room. Upon kicking upon the door a bullet flew, finding its way through the horse's head. The second horse blasted a shotgun as Nick rolled behind a table, feeling his phone vibrate.

Nick held out his phone seeing that Judy was calling. Nick groaned, answering.

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy right now" Nick replied rolling out from the table shooting the horse in the gut two times. Judy smirked in her usual smug tone.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm at the beach, you're welcome to join me" Judy replied sitting on a beach towel wearing a purple two-piece, she was doing a yoga pose as she heard Nick on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I can be there in about two hours, should I wear my trunks? Nick asked as the sounds of struggle were heard. Judy simply smirked.

"I'd like that, I'll be waiting" Judy replied as she heard Nick chuckle.

"I'll be there... get your hooves off of me!" Nick yelled as gunfire was heard as Judy looked at the phone.

"Got to go, cutting up some dealers" Nick replied as a dial tone was heard. Judy turned off her phone, reaching for her glass shaking it.

"Someone mind refreshing this?" Judy asked as one of the grunts filled the glass as she adjusted the straw taking a sip. Judy set down her glass, resuming her yoga as put her paws on the towel, bending her legs back, waiting for Nick who eventually showed up on his motorcycle. Nick parked his bike getting off, wearing a pair of black and green trucks with a pair of sunglasses

"There you are, want something from the concession stand?" Judy offered, continuing her yoga as she laid on her belly, stretching her back as Nick looked at her.

"I guess an ice cream would be nice" Nick replied as Judy looked at Oni who was under an umbrella.

"You heard him, get the fox an ice cream cone" Judy ordered as Oni set down his paper heading to the stand. Nick looked at Judy who raised her leg, bending it behind her back as Nick whistled.

"I did not know you were into yoga" Nick complemented, laying a towel beside Judy, watching the bunny exercise.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, I'm also an expert martial artist if you can believe me" Judy replied as Nick did not question it.

"How skilled are you, what styles do prefer?" Nick asked telling Judy he was proficient in Fire style, which centered around quick blows and upper body strength as Judy smiled.

"I Learned Water Style from a martial artist in my younger years, I ended up having to use it on her if you catch my drift" Judy explained as nick smirked. Water style was more defense-based and centered on focusing the legs as Judy smiled rolling over on her back.

"Most bunnies have lucky paws, my paws are lethal" Judy established as Nick rubbed her leg, feeling he firm muscle tone as he complimented her.

"How powerful are they?" Nick asked as she smirked telling him she could crush a melon with them or a small head as Nick smirked.

"I would like to put our styles to the test, I'm very eager to see whose skills were better as Judy humored him, closing her legs and bending her knees up.

"Try your hardest to separate those legs, it won't happen" Judy stated as Nick gently put his paws on her calves.

"If I manage to succeed, do I get anything?" Nick asked as she nodded. telling him she had a special surprise for him. Nick rubbed his paws together holding the bunny's calves and trying his hardest to separate the legs. Judy smiled managing to keep her knees together as Nick barely budged them, panting.

"Come on Master Thunder, don't let me down now" Nick replied as he tried to hardest but the legs would not budge. Nick let go, rubbing his paws, trying again as Judy giggled.

'It's not gonna happen" She replied as Nick let go, having to give up. He was not upset but actually impressed. With his Fire Style, he could rip the bark of trees and break bones but could not open a pair of legs as Judy smiled.

"Ice cream is here" Judy replied as Oni came back with two cones.

"I did not know if your chocolate or vanilla, I got both to be safe" Oni replied as Nick pointed to the chocolate as he handed the cones out.

'"Yes Please" Judy replied as Oni handed her the vanilla cone before getting back under his umbrella. Judy reached for a rolled-up towel handing it to Nickas he looked at her.

"I already have a towel?" Nick said confused as Judy smiled telling him it was his consolation prize as she handed the towel to Nick as he felt something heavy in the towel, undoing it as he saw a katana wrapped in the towel. it was a dark red sheath with a metal fox head ornament. it had no guard and red braided handle. Nick unsheathed the sword, making a sound as he admired the fine quality of the blade.

"This is a Hani Yoshito, how did you get this?" Nick said amazed that the blade was a Yoshito, he was a renowned master of crafting blades from the east and his weapons were top of the line as Judy smiled.

"Called in a favor, you could use it after your pawn katana got split like that" Judy replied as Nick, pulled out the weapon, swinging it as he resheathed it. The umbrella that Oni was under split as the tiger lowered his paper.

"Judy, these go for thousands of dollars, what's the catch?" Nick asked confused as to why she would just give him this as she smiled.

"$8,500, and there is no catch, it's yours and all you have to do if defeat rank 6" Judy explained as Nick looked at her.

"So there IS a catch" Nick replied as Judy scoffed.

"Catch, you were gonna fight rank 6 anyway, I'm just wettening the pot, so make this fight interesting" Judy replied licking her cone.

"Sweetening" Nick corrected as rubbed his sword, admiring the craft as she smiled still in disbelief.

"Judy, This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me" Nick stated as she smiled, pulling him into a big hug as Oni looked at them but not saying anything. Nick looked surprised, returning the kiss as Judy put her arms around him as Nick dropped the sword.

"So, are we together now?" Nick asked curious as Judy nodded smiling, he rubbed the back of her head, their chests pressing as Nick back up.

"Hell no, I'm still way out of your league," Judy replied as she smiled telling him it about the difference as she held his chin.

Besides, us being an item might interrupt with the whole client/assassin relationship we already have" Judy replied as Nick looked at Him. Nick figured Judy had a lot of skeletons in her closet and he questioned the idea of being in a relationship.

Judy held his paw running along her face smiling. the warm look in eyes was something he rarely saw in his line of work as he smiled.

"Okay Nick, tell you what. reach rank 1 and we could give this a shot" Judy replied.

"Just don't try to have me killed if it doesn't work out between us" Nick replied as Judy nodded, agreeing that seemed fair as a figure.

"Okay, if we don't work out I promise not to have you killed. I'll find another way to make your life miserable" Judy replied as Nick looked at her. telling her that she could probably do worse than he could imagine. Not made a mental note not to get on her bad side. he got off the topic of potential relationships.

"So about the Rank 6 assassin?" Nick asked as Judy smirked.

"Her Name is Vittoria Volpe, Alias 'Scarlett' who represented the Femme Fatale agency, she is very lethal and is she is on this beach" Judy explained as Nick looked at her sitting back on the towel. Judy pointed to the beachside.

"Just keep walking down the beach, you'll find her" Judy replied as Nick nodded agreeing to do so, picking up his new sword walking off


	11. Rank 6- Scarlett

Nick kept walking down the beach, looking for his next fight. the beach was not populated but Nick did not ask why no one was here. He gripped the handle of the sword, his paws trailed in the wet sand as he looked around. eventually, he came to a vixen at a small portable grill. she wore a red two-piece and adjusting the heat on her grill, putting more lumps of charcoal in as she placed a slice of bug meat on the foil-covered grill. she looked seeing Nick.

"I take it you're the one who's been running around killing assassins?" she asked shaking pepper on the meat. as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, the Red Devil. I take it you're Scarlett, from Femme Fatale. My next opponent" Nick replied as she pulled two large butterfly swords out from her hips, using them to turn over the meat.

"Yeah, that's me, you want a burger?' she offered as Nick looked at her with a look of distrust as she sighed.

"I'm a blade expert, you really think I would try to poison you, though it is smart of you to consider it, I would never do that. It's all about the thrill for me, cutting your opponent into ribbons as the blood flies through the air, landing on your fur. a hot sticky mess that gets me riled up" she admitted, stabbing the bug burger as she flipped it.

"You are the same way, am I right. We both take great pleasure in what we do" she replied messing with her grill before looking at him.

"So you want a burger or not, promise it's not poisoned. my word as an assassin" Scarlett replied, slicing up the meat with her knife skills than chopping veggies to put on as he rubbed his shoulders.

"I've been trying to watch what I eat, I swore off junk food" Nick replied as Scarlet looked at him telling him the burgers were high grade and the topics were organic as she dabbed some sauce from a bottle on the bun, assembling the burgers as she suddenly threw one at Nick. With a quick sword thrust, he stabbed thru the burger as it laid impaled on his sword.

"Just try a bite, you'll like it" Scarlett replied sitting on a lawn chair as she bit into her burger as Nick looked at her.

"I thought we'd be fighting, not sitting eating burgers like we're friends" Nick replied sliding the burger off his blade, taking a small bite.

"Wow, that sauce is amazing. is that spicy ketchup" Nick complimented as she smiled wiping her mouth telling him it was a family recipe.

"We're both assassins Red, eventually both of us are going to die, maybe killed in this battle, maybe some lucky mark kills us before we kill them. maybe we just fall over one day. when that time comes are you willing to welcome it with open arms?" Scarlett asked finishing her burger as Nick took another bite unsure of how to answer his question taking the last bite as Scarlett lunged him swords out as Nick jumped out of the chair, Scarlett slashing the lawn chair as she swiped her out. Nick rolled aside her striking as she blocked, kicked him back.

"A warning would have been appreciated" Nick replied, putting both paws on his sword, taking a stance as Scarlett stood, crossing her blade. the two foxes stood there for a good minute. Both not willing to drop their guard as they stared each other down.

Scarlett picked up the chair, throwing it at Nick as he cut it in half with his blade, rushing at her thrusting as she jumped, landing on his sword blade. she stood on the blade as Nick swore she was weightless. she kicked him in the chest sending him falling as she lunged with her blades. he avoided as she stabbed the sand. Nick stuck as she gripped the blade between her hind paw pads, throwing him off balance.

Nick got up swinging as she flew back, dodging easily, the cuts not even touching her as she did not even move.

"How are you doing that, I can't even touch you?" Nick asked a bit impressed as she bounced back with a bunch of blows, Nick blocking the attacks.

There was something different about this assassin, she was much more skilled than the others he had fought as he struck to no luck. the swipes did not affect her as she raised her leg form a kick as Nick, thrust his word, going thru Scarlett's foot as she wiggled her toes.

"Nice, you figured it out" she replied pushing her foot down as she hit the handle as Nick smirked realizing big slashes would never hit her, he needed to use small areas as smiled, jamming her swords in Nick's sides as gasped, dropping the sword, Nick reached for the foreign blades, impaled in his sides as Scarlett pulled out the katana, aiming it as Nick pulled the blades out, falling on the sand, blood pouring out.

"Should never pull them out, you risk bleeding out" she replied As Nick gasped as Scarlett, rested the blade on her shoulder as she struck down as she suddenly fell down, seeing the sword drop with her paws still holding it. with Nick last effort he managed to cut off Scarlett's paws as he held up stumps. gasping as she looked at the two fox paws on the sandy beach. the vixen quickly rushed to the grill, slamming her stumps on the coals, screaming loudly as Nick picked up his sword.

"I win" he replied holding his chest as she fell down, her stumps covered in black.

'That... was... amazing" she admitted. words could nor define how impressed they were with each other. Scarlett was the first person to ever stick something into Nick as gasped walking away.

"You don't look so good" Judy admitted approaching him as she saw his wounds. turning to her two grunts.

"Patch him up immediately!" she ordered as they approached him as he fell down. Judy rushed to him, laying on his back, bleeding out and taking deep breaths.

"That was the hardest fight I've ever had" Nick admitted as Judy held his paw, squeezing it.

"Don't worry Nick, she won't get away this. I can guarantee her a very painful death" Judy told him as Nick spat up.

"NO, let her live" Nick requested as Judy looked at him. Nick clenched himself telling her that Scarlett was the first enemy to ever lay a strike on him and that he was impressed with her. in Nick's mind, she deserved to live as Judy held Nick's wound and respecting his wishes as Oni stood over them, spraying some chemical on Nick to seal the wound.

"That should hold until he gets medical help" he replied as tried standing up.

a few hours later Nick was escorted to a Velvet Paw safe house where Judy sat in a chair beside him as her doctor operated on Nick, closing his wound as he was asleep. the doctor wiped his forehead.

"Well, patching up the holes was a success," the doctor said as Judy let out a look of relief as the doctor took notice.

"Miss Hopps, it's not like you to care about your assassins, usually you would have just let him die" he replied as Judy could not hide it from herself. she was having feelings for Nick as he turned to her doctor. telling him to just patch him up. Judy walked up of the medical room as she held her arm.

"Had she really fallen for Nick. Judy had remembered what Nick asked her about being in a relationship as thought to herself. she just said that to motivate him, but her mind actually finds some comfort in spending time with Nick. Judy realized without a doubt.

She had fallen in love with him, and she was afraid of losing him. Judy took a deep breath.

"He'll be fine, my doctors are some of the best. I'll just take a nap and sleep on it" Judy replied heading to her bedroom. Upon entering her room Judy changed from her clothes to a satin nightgown. laying on her bed. Judy's night was filled with unease. she gripped her covers, worried about Nick, probably the first time she was ever worried about anyone. Judy got out of bed and did her evening stretches to take her mind off it. Laying on her back, Judy peddled her legs in bicycle manner, her gown falling over her stomach. she put her arms behind her head.

"Miss Hopps, may I come in" a voice called knocking on the door as Judy jumped up.

"I'm exercising, this had better be good" Judy replied as the door was opened by Razorback.

"It's Red Devil, he just woke up. I thought it's best to let you know" he replied as Judy took a breath.

"You did the right thing telling me" she replied leaving the room as he stayed.

"Wait, boss, you're..." He tried to speak as she was already down the hall.

"...Still In your gown" he added.


	12. Video Game

After a few months of healing, Nick was finally recovered. He thanked Judy for having her grunts treat him as he headed home. Upon reaching home he fell on his couch, happy to finally be home. Nick laid down for a short nap as he reached for the remote, flicking on the TV, the sounds for the show echoed in the room as Nick dozed off.

After his nap Nick decided to walk around the city, changing his clothes as he left the apartment Nick walked down to 'Classic Tape' to see what was in stock as he entered the store. Emily was behind the counter trimming her claws as she looked up.

"Nick, where have you been, It's not like you to go months without renting a DVD. I was beginning to think you had died" Emily replied as Nick chuckled, telling her that was just resting on an injury he got and leaving it at that. Emily showed Nick the new movies in stock as Nick decided to just look around the store.

Nick walked off, heading to the DVD racks, looking at the movies, tapping his chin as he thought about what to get as he picked up a handful of cases looking thru them. after making his selection he walked to the counter selecting the movie he wanted to rent. Nick handed Emily the DVD as she looked at it.

"Sweet Hook, good choice, personally I prefer the sequel but that's just me" Emily stated scanning the disc as Nick paid her the 2.30 for rental fee. she placed the disc in a bag handing it to Nick as he smiled leaving to store. Nick walked home with the bag in his arm as he reached his apartment. Nick walked up, reaching for the knob as it turned.

"Nick was confused as to why his door was unlocked as he gently opened it, fearing someone was inside as he calmly opened the door. To his surprise it was Judy, walking around as she turned to him.

"The decor just screams, sad and pathetic" Judy replied picking up a collectible figure as she looked at it.

"Judy please put that down, it was 70 dollars" Nick replied as she looked at him, setting it down. a bit flabbergasted by the price her paid.

"You paid 70 dollars for a 'Zorro Estoque' 6-inch figure, that just overpriced" Judy replied as Nick looked at her telling the bunny the figure was a collectible. he realized he was getting off-topic.

"Why are you in my apartment," Nick asked as Judy shrugged, walking to Nick, gently holding his side as he winced.

"Though I'd see how your wounds were doing, you need anything... just ask me" she replied as Nick looked at her as she bit her knuckle.

"Nick are you sure you want to go all the way thru the ranks, you almost died last time. There is no shame in walking away. I won't come after you or anything" Judy replied as Nick plopped down on the couch.

"Thanks but no, I'm going all the way, rank 1" Nick replied sliding a briefcase out from under.

"Also decided to pick up that $350,000 entrance fee for the rank five battle," Nick said handing the money to Judy as she held the case. she was hesitant in taking it but it seemed nothing was going to change Nick's mind as she smiled.

"You are one crazy fox Nick, I suppose this is where I tell you about rank 5" Judy replied as Nick nodded. Judy went on to tell Nick tat the rank 5 assassin was Dr. Amanda Machbach as Nick jumped up.

"Machbach, you mean to game designer, she an assassin?" Nick questioned as Judy nodded, in addition to her technologic discoveries she was seasoned assassin as Nick stood up, walking to his array of electronics as he reached one a black sphere, setting it down.

"That mouse invented the Machbach Darkstar, I have to get her autograph" Nick replied as Judy looked at the device never seeing anything like it as she picked it up.

"I've never heard of the Darkstar, what is it?" Judy asked looking at the black sphere, the size of a bowling ball as Nick smiled, rubbing it.

"This is the crown jewel of my collection, the Machbach Darkstar, the gaming console that was never made" Nick replied as Judy looked at him, questioning that if it was never made how did he have one. Nick sighed telling her Amanda designed the Darkstar to revolutionize the gaming world, but due to some behind the scenes work the console was never released, only a few models had existed and a few games, which sell for a large sum. Nick rubbed the black orb as Judy looked at him.

"You have any games for that?" Judy asked as Nick shook his head. telling her that he searched for the games but to no luck. Judy sighed shifting the topis back to the game designed.

"As much as you look up to Machbach, she is the rank 5 assassin, you know what the means" Judy replied as Nick shrugged.

"Do I really have to kill her?" Nick asked as Judy nodded telling him she was willing to overlook him sparring Scarlett, but sparing assassins was a bad habit as Nick sighed telling her that he'd do it, but he did not want to. Judy looked at him as they sat down.

"What is the whole deal with these video games, why do you find them so interesting?" Judy asked as Nick looked at her, explaining the sense of escapism and enjoyment they had as Judy just looked at him confused.

"I'll show you" Nick replied turning on his Pawstation Retro as he looked through his cartridges. Nick asked Judy what kind of game she seemed interested in as she pointed to a cartridge that read 'Hot Lead' across the front as he booted up the game. Nick told her it was side scroller and the goal was to make it to the end as he handed a controller to Judy as she messed around with the buttons, trying to get a feel for the game.

"This is supposed to be fun?" Judy asked pushing the directional pad as guide the sprite across the screen as enemies starting shooting.

"Press the C button" Nick gestured as she did so, her sprite shooting a handgun at the enemies as Judy was still bored commenting how incredibly easy this was. Nick told her that it was the first level and it was supposed to be easy to get her acquainted to the game as they continued playing the game. They made it to level five before Judy started feeling the difficulty curve as he kept dying on the boss, who threw spears.

"How are you supposed to beat this guy?" Judy asked having frustration with the opponent as she lost her life. a screen with two words, Continue and Exit as Judy continued, trying to beat the boss to no luck as she managed to dodge to spear approaching the boss as he impaled his spear through the spite. Judy was barely able to damage his health as she tossed the controller to Nick who paused the game.

"It's impossible" Judy pouted, crossing her arms as Nick picked up the controller unpausing her he approached the boss. The boss threw a spear as Nick made the sprite roll as he hit the enemy before backing away. the boss through another spear as Nick repeated the actions, taking the boss to half health as he switched to throwing two spears as Nick rolled, approaching the boss, blocking his stab before hitting him.

"And that's how you do it" Nick replied as the enemy spite disappeared as he walked the character through the exit.

"Restart the level" Judy ordered, determined on beating it, especially now that she knew the secret as Nick handed her the controller. Judy continued playing, getting into the game as Nick got up.

"I'm gonna make some pizza bagels, want some? Nick offered as Judy looked at him confused.

"You know bagels with tomato sauce and cheese, you put them in the microwave, or is that two poor for you tastes?" Nick teased as Judy pouted. agreeing to try the bagels as Nick placed a paper tray in the microwave, pushing the buttons as Judy kept her eyes on the screen.

"I thought you gave up junk food" Judy questioned, still playing the game as Nick corrected her, saying he gave up fast food. the microwave stopped as Nick pulled out the tray, holding a small glass shaker.

"And a bit a crushed pepper, just for that extra kick, want a blueberry juice" Nick offered, holding two plastic bottles of fruit juice as she nodded. Nick set the tray in front of them as he entered as her Player 2. the two spent a while eating pizza bagels and playing a retro game as Nick asked Judy if she was enjoying herself to which she smiled, telling him it was nice to take a break and relax.


	13. Rank 5- Amanda Machbach

Nick was fiddling with his handheld game as he was sitting on a subway train, the car was near abandoned as the train reached its stop. Nick stood up, walking out of the train. going up the station stairs he left the station, looking at his GPS. the city he was in was extremely small, obviously intended for rodents.

"Why would she been in this abandoned city?" Nick asked himself, walking down the highway, walking carefully, not wanting to step on the small cars. Eventually, he came across a skyscraper about his hight with a huge M on the front. Looking at the map Nick concluded this must have been the place as he bent down, pressing the small doorbell.

"Who is it?" a voice said as a mechanical eye opened in the building sliding up to eye level with Nick. as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Miss Machbach, My name is Red Devil, I'm here for my match" Nick replied as a sigh was heard.

"I was hoping to put that all behind me, I have no reason to continue my assassin career. The only reason I took it up in the first place was to fund my gaming company, which never took off" Machbach said obvious distraught about her console never taking off as Nick looked at the metal eye.

"Miss Machbach, Amanda... I'll be honest. I don't know what it's like to put all that effort into the Darkstar, only for it to never see the light of day. But It's nice knowing I own a legendary piece of gaming history" Nick replied as she questioned him owning a Darkstar. he told her he was at the 07' Buttonmash Con and won the raffle for a free Darkstar for the convention giveaway.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Nick Wilde. One of the contest winners. 5 of them were made given away as a promo, as well as 6 games intended for launch" She replied telling him that they misplaced one of the games so he only got the console and nothing to play on it as he drew his sword.

"I really hate to do this, but you stand in my way so I have to kill you," Nick said for the first time feeling uneasy about killing someone as he aimed his sword.

"I understand, but I won't it easy for you" She replied as a giant fist punched thru the building, sending Nick flying into another building. a giant mechanical mouse, walked out the structure, striking a pose as she stood on eye level with Nick, running towards him as he sheathed his sword since she was using a robot body Nick's weapons would have little effect.

She ran to Nick, uppercutting him as he fell down, hitting the street. The mecha walked to him as Nick kicked the mecha in the knees sending it falling. Nick grabbed her arm, flipping her, and pushing her into a building in a fight resembling a kaiju battle as she got up, picking a school bus, throwing it at Nick as he dodged it. the bus, slamming into a structure.

Nick picked out a small skyscraper, holding it overhead, slamming it over the mouse mecha's head, breaking into rubble as she slammed her fist into the street, causing a small explosion was sent Nick back as he covered his eyes. There was no way to hurt her thru this metal mecha as she picked up Nick, throwing him.

Nick managed to cushion his landing, looking for some way to hurt Amanda as he pulled his gun out, blasting the mecha as the bullets did little damage. Nick placed his gun away.

"My Turn" Amanda replied, holding out her arm as a cannon popped out, shooting a beam of energy as Nick rolled out of the way, the beam causing a huge explosion, blowing up a part of the abandoned city as Nick took a deep breath, Amanda held her arms out, spinning her torso like a top as she knocked Nick down, standing over him.

"You were outclassed, there is a reason I'm a high profile assassin," Amanda said aiming her cannon over Nick as he looked up at the cannon. suddenly a huge slice was heard as they a bull wearing a suit of metal armor landed behind her, holding a halberd. The mecha split in two exploding. he pulled his weapon out of the mecha as Nick looked at her.

"What the hell!" Nick yelled upset that the kill was stolen from him as he held his weapon standing.

"This was a job. I was hired to take her out" he said, looking down at Nick.

"You kill-stealing jerk. That was mine, you can't just lunge in during the middle of a battle and take someone else's kill" Nick replied, drawing his sword. telling the bull, since he destroyed Amanda's Mecha Mouse he would have to collect from him he struck a pose as Judy walked up to the staircase, to the station.

"Stop right there" Judy ordered as Nick looked at her. telling her that this bull stole his kill and that he Nick was going to kill him as Judy held his arm.

"If you opponent dies for whatever reason, by default it's your win" Judy explained as Nick looked at her. not wanting to let this guy go as she was looking at the cityscape.

"Who?" Judy called out as Nick looked around, not seeing anyone else, upset he managed to getaway. Nick pleaded Judy to tell him that bull was one of the assassins as she shook her head.

"No, he is not ranked, But congratulations, you now rank 5, only four more two go" She replied as the two walked down the staircase, approaching the train.

A few days passed as Nick was walking to his mailbox. putting his key in as he opened it seeing a few envelopes as a small cardboard pack as he looked at the package seeing it was from Machbach industries. Nick looked at the package as he heads into his apartment.

Nick reached for small knife cutting the package as he opened it seeing a metallic sphere in the size of a golf ball. Nick looked at the text with read ' Darkstar 01" in small text as he concluded what seemed illogical, what he was holding in his paw was on of the Darkstar games as he was in disbelief, these balls sold for a mass sum as he was given this for free as he questions how Amanda's company was able to mail this to him.

He wasted no time hooking up his Darkstar to his TV through the HDMI as he pushed a button on top of the console as it popped open. Nick placed the '01' ball in the console pushing the start-up button. the TV screen turned dark purple as a white logo appeared in the form of a six-point dark with a 'DS' in the center as one of the points as a red circle. there were two options, to click The 'DS' in the center and the red circle.

According to the manual, the circle was the save data for each game and the DS was the run button as he pressed a button on the controller. The star exploded.

"Darkstar," the console said in a text to speech tone the screen turned solid purple with the animation of a spinning star.

The star vanished as a cutscene played. it showed two cars zipping along a highway. one a WW1 jeep with two bayonets sticking out of it and a flame-colored firebird, coated in barbwire racing alongside in the countryside.

"Is this some apocalypse game?" Nick asked seeing the car zipped as the jeep impaled thru a horse as blood splattered filling the screen as both cars passed. the words. 'Carpocalypse' Nick pressed the new game button as he entered the character creator. Creating his character as was taken into a garage with an area of cars. Nick looked at the cars making his selection. Nick eventually choose the red stingray entering the first race. Nick spent a good few hours playing the game. enjoying the game. the graphics were dated but they held up, especially for a game that was never released.

After playing his game, Nick walked to his fridge looking for something to eat. Nick pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of his console sending it the Judy, telling her he got a game for his Darkstar as replied with a simple smiley face text. Nick looked around his fridge. pulling out some cheese as he made a sandwich, placing it on a skillet, grilling it.

After making his grilled cheese he sat down on the sofa and placing it on a plate, which sat on his table. Nick ate the sandwich for dinner as he went back to his game, which we spent the rest of the night doing until the sun came up. At which time he started getting tired, and headed to his bedroom to sleep like a log.

Nick had no contracts for a while so he could sleep in, which he did.


	14. City of Lovers

It was early in the morning when Judy had called Nick, apparently, she had Velvet Paw business in another country and was inviting him to come along, which confused him. She mentioned it would be nice to have some company and she needed a break from her two guards.

The two reached the ticket booth at the station as Judy paid for her ticket as Nick looked at her, only holding one ticket. Nick asked where he was as Judy replied, telling him that she was inviting him, not paying for his ticket as Nick sighed.

"The things I do for you" Nick replied pulling out a plastic card telling them to give him a seat next to her, which was in first class, so extremely expensive as they headed on the plane.

The ride was long as the two enjoyed a movie to kill the time. Nick looked at Judy asking what business she had in Pawis as she dismissed him, saying it was a personal matter. Nick shrugged, telling her that he always wanted to visit a foreign country.

"After my meeting, I plan on doing a little shopping, want to tag along as Nick saw no reason not to join her, he agreed to go shopping with her as they continued to watch the movie.

"I'm holding you to that promise" Judy replied as they continued their flight.

After landing in Pawis, Judy told Nick that she had booked a hotel for them to spend the week at as Nick looked at her.

"I thought you said you were on business" Nick replied curiously as to why the trip was so long as smiled.

"A hardworking girl, never forgets her work, not even when she's on vacation. plus I just needed some me-time, Oni and Razorback watching over me like a hawk, something I just want to let my ears down" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"Then why invite me?" Nick asked, landing of deaf ears as Judy dragged them up to a luxurious room, two beds against a huge window Judy asked Nick which bed he wanted as took the one on the left, Judy taking the bed on the right, having a better view because it was next to the window. Judy told Nick to stay there until she came back from her meeting as Nick was happy to lay on the soft bed, taking in the air, which hinted of pastries.

Nick blew the time by calling room service and having the bring up some lunch as he pulled out his laptop, from his bag. opening it he ran on his PC games to kill time. When Judy finally got back Nick closed his laptop as she dragged him along shopping, by which she was shopping and he carried all her bag.

"Do you really need so many clothes?" Nick asked, fully loaded with bags and boxes as she smirked.

"It's not every day I visit Pawis, the fashion capital of the world" Judy replied, looking thru hats, trying one on before setting it back down.

"Let me see, dresses, scarves, hats, gloves, jewelry, oh I've been dying to look at new nightgowns" Judy replied approaching the race, pulling two gowns out, one a solid white satin, the other purple semi-transparent silk.

"Which of these do you think would look better on me?" Judy asked as Nick turned his head.

"The purple one" Nick replied as she tossed it to nick who caught it.

"Good call, really compliments my eyes, plus silk feels really good on my fur, next let's move on to underwear" Judy replied as Nick's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I Don't think I could comment on your taste in undergarments" Nick replied as she held up a pair of white frill covered panties, spreading them.

"What color do you think I should get these in," Judy asked as Nick turned his head, so embarrassed as a small group was watching them as set down picking up a small thong before setting them down, telling Nick while she liked the style, she was not a fan of strings.

"Judy does it really matter what I think of your taste in underwear, that's not the kind of things a girl usually asks a guy" Nick replied as Judy told him she was not a usual bunny to which he smirked, giving a smile, confirming that, no she wasn't.

"I'd go solid purple, it matches the gown and solid colors leave more the imagination" Nick replied as Judy picked our few pairs of different styles and colors, placing them in Nick's load as she continued shopping.

Afterwards the two made their way up to the hotel room, Nick setting all the bags on Judy's bed, sighing as his arms were finally free as she requesting Nick to go sightseeing with her as he agreed, the trip was full of museums, monuments, galleries and everything in between, sightseeing is what they did for most of their trip.

When the final day came around Judy invited nice to a tall metal tower, the walls and floors, lines with glass as they overlooked the tower. It gave a view of the full city as they both sighed in the amazing view, Nick looked at the cityscape feeling Judy's paw gently on his back as he turned to her.

"Do you know why Pawis is called the 'City of Lovers'?" Judy asked as Nick shook his head, not really paying attention to the tours they took as she filled them in.

"This Tower is called the 'Amore Javelin' apparently the creator built it so he could see his lover's house, Tell me that isn't romantic," Judy told Nick as he smirked.

"It is kind of sweet, the view is nice too" Nick replied as Judy looked at him, gently holding his paws as he looked at her.

"They say if two people kiss at the top of the tower their love will last forever, That is the most romantic part" Judy replied as Nick smirked, telling Judy that he knew a place like it in high school, it was called 'Lip Lock Cave' most kids went up there to drink beer and screw their crushes as Judy laughed.

"Nick...I really like you, a lot. I usually don't get involved with people but for some reason, I've fallen in love with you" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"So that's why you invited to the romance capital of the world, not for your business, or shopping, but because you have the heart flutters for me"Nick replied as she softly punched his arm.

"Nick, please don't die on me. I'll be honest, I don't care about the other four assassins if it means losing you when you fought Scarlett and got injured. For the first time, I felt worried, worried that I might lose you. I know I said we would not date until you became Rank 1, but regardless... I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Judy admitted

"Judy, I can't promise you that I won't die but, I can't walk away for this, I made up my mind I was gonna finish what I started that night at Happy Tails. I'm more than halfway there. I can't turn back now" Nick replied as Judy suddenly pulled him down into a kiss. he was surprised but welcomed it, feeling her small lips on his as he picked her up to is level, Judy wrapping her legs around his waist to support herself as the kissed.

"I suppose I should tell you about rank 4" Judy replied breaking away as Nick smiled, gently slapping her rear.

"Tomorrow, the sun is setting and we still have one night in Pawis, if it's okay with you, I'd like to spend it enjoying your company" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"You mind taking the bed on the right tonight?' Judy asked as Nick looked at her, confused as to why she wanted to switch beds as he agreed, the two making their way back to the hotel, holding paws which earned a few weird looks from mammals passing by.

"So, are we together NOW?" Nick repeated, entering the elevator as Judy blushed, pecking another kiss on him, confirming his answer as he picked Judy up, putting her under his shoulder as he carried her. Judy giggled, gently pounding her paws against him as the elevator stopped.

"So regarding the whole 'no sex until Rank 1' thing, does that still apply?" Nick asked as Judy let out a devilish smile.

"Above the waist and below the thighs, paws and tongue only" Judy answered as Nick smiled, entering the room he looked at the bunny, still over his shoulder.

"Ear biting, yes or no?' Nick asked placing Judy on the left bed as she sat up.

"Yes, One hundred percent" Judy replied as Nick shook his head.

"You are kinky" he replied as she lunged onto the right bed, pinning him.


	15. Rank 4- Buckshot

It was a late night as Nick yawned, sitting up in bed. He noticed that Judy was not in the bed as he stood up, leaving the hotel bedroom he saw Judy making a pot of coffee in her gown.

"Oh, you're up...Coffee?" Judy offered, pouring a cup as Nick took her up on the offer. Judy poured a mug of brown liquid, handing it to him.

"It's Black Ivory, very expensive" Judy added as Nick looked at her asking how expensive as he sipped the liquid, admitting the taste was smooth as she smirked.

"100 dollars a package" Judy replied as he almost spat it out, finding 100 dollars for a cup of coffee highway robbery. Judy simply giggled, saying when you're at the top, price is meaningless before looking at him.

"Nick, I have not been entirely honest with you" Judy replied as this got his attention, she told him that shopping and work wasn't the only reason she took nick with her to Pawis, In actuality, the fourth-ranked assassin was on a job there.

"How do you know this, nevermind, it's 'you' wearing talking about" Nick replied as he sat at the table, finishing up his coffee, requesting Judy filling him on the Rank 4 assassin as she stirred her coffee, pulling out her phone, sliding it in front of Nick who picked it up.

"he was a male deer in his 40's, named Robert Kriss, alias 'Buckshot' who was one of the best snipers on the planet and tonight he would be on top of the Amore Javelin, set up to pick off his target at Midnight. as Nick checked his watch.

"So three hours" Nick replied as Judy nodded. Nick found it curious as to how Judy know about Kriss' contract as she dismissed it, telling him that buckshot would be too busy picking off his mark to Notice Nick as he smirked.

'Expect I didn't bring my sword or my gun" Nick replied as Judy reached down, grabbing a small case, placing it on the table.

"Open it" Judy requested as Nick did so, seeing a sniper rifle. Judy made it clear where Kriss' would be and that picking him off would be extremely easy as Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

"This just feels wrong, usually I give the assassins a fighting chance, or at least meet them face to face, shooting the guy from miles away, feels so impersonal" Nick added while Judy laid back.

"You don't 'have' to pick him off, you can let him off than lose him. you'll just have to find him again and go paw to paw with the best gunman in the world. Or you stay here, wait for your target and take the shot, becoming one step closer to Rank 1 and a night of intimacy that made last night feel like a PG movie" Judy replied as Nick was sweating, reaching for the rifle.

"You do know how to use a rifle?" Judy asked as Nick nodded, placing the gun back in the case. Deciding It would be best to kill him, Nick prepared to snipe him. Judy told him that they had some time and they could watch a movie on TV as Nick agreed, Judy claimed dibs on picking the movie as Nick saw no trouble with it, watching a flick on the television as Nick sat beside her.

"I love comedies" Judy admitted, leaning to Nick as he rubbed her behind the ear, making the rabbit thump her foot as Nick looked at her smiling as he found her alleged weakness as she smiled, finding great pleasure in it.

The two enjoyed the flick as Nick checked his watch as 11:30 reached around. he stood up, turning off the TV, placing the case on the coffee table, flicking it open. Judy reached for the lights, turning them off as Nick assembled the rifle. With the lights off it looked like the Hotel room was empty as Judy looked at Nick.

"You do have the silencer on, the last thing we need is police swarming the area as Nick set up the rifle. the moon's glow lighting the cityscape as Nick aimed the rifle facing up to the Javelin. Judy wrapped her arms around his hips, nuzzling him. eager for him to shoot.

The two waited as eventually, Nick was looking through the scope. eventually, a figure was seen walking around the top of the tower. Nick tapped Judy, letting her know that he was there. Judy smirked Glancing up to Nick, his green eyes somewhat glowing as starred in them.

"Words can not define how turned on I am right now" Judy replied as Nick aimed his gun, he told Judy he had a shot lined up as Judy told him to take it. Nick saw the figure of Kriss in his scope, pulling the trigger. The figure suddenly fell off the tower, rolling down the cliffside and landing in the water at the base of the cliff.

"So what about your two cleaning thugs, they're not here, what are we gonna do with the body?" Nick asked as Judy dismissed him.

"The current will take it out to sea, there is no way it can be traced back to you" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"I feel really dirty, Not the good kind of dirty, the cheap kind of dirty. Killing another mammal in battle is one thing, picking him off without him knowing just feels wrong" Nick replied, taking apart the rifle. Judy hugged him, assuring him that he did the right thing.

"Let's get to bed, we leave in the morning" Judy yawned starting to regret drinking the coffee as Nick smirked, heading back to bed with Judy clung to him, obviously aroused from seeing Nick kill Kriss as she was breathing heavy as Nick teased her for getting aroused by death as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"You are really fucked up" Nick replied teasing Judy for getting off as she flipped him onto the bed, landing on him, pinning the fox to the soft mattress.

"Admit it, you love the feeling of your enemy bleeding out and their dying, it makes you feel powerful" Judy replied Nick agreed, telling her in defense it was important to enjoy one's career as Judy kept pinning him.

"See, we're both 'Fucked up' in a way, The only difference is I wear nicer clothes" Judy replied as Nick put his arms around her. telling him that he also killed while Judy just watched, she giggled.

"If it helps you sleep at night, you don't know everything about me" Judy about me as Nick kissed her, glad he only had three more to go. it was clear that he was already forgetting about his disappointment with the last two assassins.

"Machbach got stolen from me and I didn't even meet Kriss, number 3 is all mine" Nick replied as Judy agreed, looking at Nick.

"Hey, I've been thinking, since we're together, why not spend some time with me at my place, It's much better than a stuffy old apartment building as Nick told her that, his place was very nice as Judy scoffed.

"My bathroom is bigger than your whole apartment, I have a lot of empty guest rooms, you're more than welcome to stay" Judy replied as Nick looked at her, telling the bunny that he would consider it. she raised her feet up, bring them to Nick as she sat across from him.

"Massage my paws" Judy requested as Nick sighed, holding the feet, as he rubbed her paws across the sole of her foot, gently scratching as she let up a moan.

"Do I get anything special for reaching the fourth rank?" Nick asked as Judy just smiled, looking down to her feet, which Nick was massaging as she got up.

"Turn over," Judy said as Nick agreed, laying on his back as Judy removed his shirt, admiring the red fur that covered his back.

"Let me work my magic, I studied in a massage place in my teen years" Judy replied, squeezing Nick's shoulders as he looked at her.

"You were a massage girl?" Nick questioned as Judy admitted it was before her assassin life as it was nothing she was proud of as he looked at her, letting the topic go, seeing it made her uncomfortable as she kept massaging his back.

"Same rules, nothing below the waist or above the thighs" Judy replied as Nick smirked, joking that a pawjob was probably out of the question, to Which She pinched his shoulder as he yelped, apologizing for the joke.

"Your shoulders are really tense" Judy added easing her grip as she continued her massage.


	16. Moving In

The two were getting off the plane and walking thru the airport, Nick carrying all of Judy's bags as she was sipping a drink she was holding. She thanked Nick for coming with her telling him what happened in Pawis, stays in Pawis.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Nick asked a bit confused as Judy looked at him, mentioning that she wanted to keep their relationship on the down-low, at least until he reached Rank 1. Nick did not understand why but respected her will. Eventually, the reached a limo where Oni was standing waiting for the two.

"Miss Hopps, did you enjoy your business trip?" He asked opening the door for her as they entered. Judy told him the trip was enjoyable, as they lounged in the back seat. Judy made a round of Strawberry Daggers, handing one to Nick.

"I trust that Razorback is at Nick's Place, collecting his belongings" Judy stated as Oni Nodded, driving them to Judy's mansion as Nick looked at her. This was news to him as he asked Judy why they were packing up his stuff to which Judy replied she was considering having Nick move in with her.

"Wow, already talking about moving in" Oni replied as Judy rubbed her shoulder. Telling the Tiger it was not for romantic purposes. as the 4th ranked assassin in the world, Nick was a big target for any assassin wanting to replace him as he nodded.

"Whatever you say, Miss Hopps, it's not my place to get involved in your love life" Oni replied as Judy nodded, telling him that it wasn't his place. Judy explained that she was giving Nick his own room as she sipped her drink. Upon getting back to the mansion Judy let Nick out first.

"Might as well give you a tour, last time you were here, you were suffering from blood loss" Judy explained, showing Nick around as they stopped by the arcade.

"You like billiards?" Judy asked suggesting they play around as he agreed, looking around. Nick claimed that this room was a pool hall last time he was here and not an arcade as she admitted, It was a recent redesign as Nick nodded, getting a billiard stick as Judy let him go first as Nick took his shot.

"Nice break" Judy complemented taking a shot as she landed the 9 ball in as they took turns sinking in balls as Judy chalked her cue taking a shot. The two continued playing billiards as Razorback entered the room telling them that Nick's belongings were put in the guest room. Nick thanked him as the boar left the room.

The two continued their game as Nick took his shot as Judy laughed at him missing, sinking her final ball in as Nick Chuckled, complementing her game skills as she smiled. Nick walked to one of the arcade cabinets.

"These are certainly new, They've never been played" Nick stated seeing the scoreboards empty as Judy smiled.

"I said it was a recent redesign" Judy replied, bring a stool to the cabinet, standing beside Nick as he looked at the controls. Judy told him just to push the start button as he did so beginning the Game as Judy grabbed the joystick beside his as they started playing the game. It was a simple side scroller as Nick was keeping the enemies of Judy as they proceeded.

After playing the arcade cabinet Oni came in telling that dinner was ready. Judy told him they would be there soon as they finished up, Walking downstairs as Nick looked at her.

"About that whole 'me moving in with you' thing, Do you really think my life might be in danger?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged, telling him that everyone wants to be on the top, she rubbed his shoulders.

"This is the Big Three, final stretch" Judy replied walking down the hall with Nick as they eventually came to the Dinning hall as Nick whistled at the long table as she and Nick sat at opposite ends of the table as a dish of alfredo was sent in front of him as Judy thanked her cook for the meal.

"You have a personal chef?" Nick questioned as she smiled. running her fork thru the pasta as Nick did the same, admitting it has amazing as Judy smirked.

"Alfonso makes a good plate of pasta, doesn't he," Judy asked as Nick nodded. The two had their dinner as Judy had Alfonso bring them a bottle of wine. she offered a glass to Nick as he accepted.

"A special import from Italy, very expensive" Judy admitted pouring a glass, handing it to Nick as he sipped it. It complemented the alfredo nicely as they continued eating. Nick set down his fork, looking at Judy.

"So, Care to tell me about the third-ranked assassin?" Nick asked spinning the fork as getting a mass of noodles on his fork. Judy wiped her mouth with her napkin. Telling Nick that the third-ranked assassin was a Luchador down south, going by the name Steel Hammer. he real identity was unknown and he was hard to track down.

"So if he is so hard to track down, How am I gonna find him?" Nick asked as Judy handed him a paper flyer. It was for an event called Cage Night, a fighting event for wrestlers as she told Nick that he would have to fight Hammer at the event as he sighed.

A few days after Nick and Judy were on another plane down south as Nick sighed. Nick asked her about the plane as she told him the rest of the assassins were located all over the world as Nick laid back.

The plane landed as Nick looked around, admiring the decoration of the small town. at the least he could have an authentic burrito, Telling Judy it would not count as Fast Food as she laughed.

They both went to a wrestling match where Steel Hammer, a Bull wearing silver colored spandex and a mask was fighting three other wrestlers. One, a female cheetah in a black outfit with blue lightning bolts, one a male Hyena in a neon green outfit pink yellow flames and a male horse in a white outfit. He quickly dispatched the three. leaving them a bloody mess in the ring as he slammed the horse down.

Hammer grabbed the Hyena, giving him a brainbuster as the Cheetah was the last one standing. Steel Hammer slammed the cheetah face-first into the floor as a bell rang. he put his arms up in triumph as Nick whistled.

"That's the Steel Hammer?" Nick asked as Judy nodded as Nick was a bit nervous as the Cheetah was thrown out of the ring, flying above Nick's Head as looked at the Bull, staring him down.

"You, Zorro Rojo, I have been expecting you," He said staring down the fox who unsheathed his blade taking a stance.

"Put your silly toy away, let's settle this like real mammals" Hammer claimed, pounding his chest as Nick looked at him. Admitting that fighting a wrestling match was on his bucket list as he agreed to face Steel Hammer in the ring. Steel Hammer invited him to dinner to get to know each other before their fight as Nick agreed, Considering he was Treating Nick to Dinner he saw no trouble to it.

Steel Hammer Took Nick to a restaurant as Judy accompanied them. They sat down and ordered their food as Nick Looked at his menu, asking Steel Hammer what he recommended telling him the burritos were the best in the city as They ordered three veggie burritos.

When the food got there Nick looked at Steel Hammer's burrito, amazed by the size of it. The thing was bigger the Judy as he ran a fork and knife thru the dish, taking a chuck out, eating it. After eating the two were enjoying a few bottles of beer as Steel Horn was telling Nick about his matches as Nick looked at him.

"So, why become an assassin?" Nick asked as Steel Horn let out a belch. admitted his sole reason was he enjoyed violence. more than submission enjoyed spine shattering, blood spilling violence. He told Nick that he wanted to meet him in the ring as a fighter, rather than in the street as a killer.

"I'll fight you in the ring, I can grant you that" Nick replied as they finished eating. Steel Horn suggested a local motel for them to stay in as he walked off. The two of them headed to the motel.

Nick laid on the bed beside Judy as he looked at her.

"I'm not wearing any of that tight spandex" Nick replied as Judy chuckled.


	17. Rank 3- Steel Hammer

"I Can't believe I'm wearing this" Nick stated tugging the tight spandex on his red wrestling outfit, he turned looking at Steel Hammer, complaining how the outfit was tight and the mask was hard to lace up, let alone see-thru. the two were in the changing room

"I refuse to wear the cape," Nick said tossing the red fabric on the bench, sitting down. Nick was at least grateful his friends would never see him like this. Steel Hammer complemented his outfit, stating it made the fox look like a superhero as Nick scoffed.

"People in our line of work are NOT heroes" Nick added as the Bull laughed, drinking from a bottle of water getting into his costume as he fastened his belt.

"Red, when we meet on the ring I suggest we fight as wrestlers. That is all I ask" Steel Hammer asked as Nick looked at him, adjusting his belt.

"Only one of us is leaving that ring," Nick asked lacing up the red wrestling mask he was wearing as Steel Hammer Nodded, telling him if he was to die, he would prefer to die in the ring with his mask on. Nick looked at him, respecting his wishes.

The audience was cheering as the two heard it as Nick was a bit nervous, he had never fought for an audience before. his was just as much a wrestling match as it was an assassination.

"I'm beginning to be grateful that I took Wrestling club in high school" Nick replied as Steel Hammer jogged down the aisle, striking poses at the audience who cheered him on as Nick was called to the ring, under the name Red Fox as he walked down the aisle, subtly waving as he pulled himself into the ring.

"The audience was cheering as each fighter was standing in their corner as they waited for the bell to ring. Nick took a deep breath adjusting his mask to see properly as they were both breathing heavily.

Suddenly the sound of the bell was heard as Steel Hammer charged at him, Nick's eyes widened as he was the bull-rushing at him, Nick managed to roll out of the way, landing a blow on Steel Hammer's leg doing little damage as The bull swung a kick, nailing Nick right in the chest as he fell down. Steel hammer picked up the fox, twirling him like a pizza crust, throwing him back on the floor.

"Nick got up breathing, he could not face this guy head-on, he had to wear him down and avoid his attacks. Nick heading to the ropes pulling on back as Steel hammer charged at him, Nick was tempted to make a bull chasing the color red joke but decided against it, as soon as Steel hammer was near Nick he let go of the rope, smacking the bull in the chest, jumping over him.

Upon landing on the ring he kicked Steel Hammer on the back of the knee as he grabbed it.

"You, Ohh" Steel Hammer groaned straightening his leg as Nick ran to the other side of the ring as Steel Hammer walked around the ring, slamming into Nick. The audience was cheering as Nick, slugged a punch to his kneecap. Steel Hammer fell grabbing his leg again as Nick ran away to the other side of the ring, repeating the motions to wear down his leg.

Both fighters were equally beaten up, Steel hammer got fewer hits in, but did more damage as opposed to Nick's many light attacks, managing to wear down the bull as Nick, kicked him in the back of the leg. Nick grabbed Steel Hammer's cape pulling it over his head, clinging as the Bull ran around the ring, blinded as the audience was laughing as the bull running around, the fox clinging to the silver cape pulled over Steel Hammer's head as he ran around.

Steel Hammer hit the ropes, bouncing as he landed on his back. Nick jumped on his head, pulling one of Steel Hammer's horns back as he tilted his head groaning as Nick kept pulling, The audience was wincing as Nick kept pulling. a snap was heard as Nick was holding the Bull's horn in his arm, looking at the piece in his arms as Steel hammer was screaming, bleeding from his head.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Nick replied walking on Steel Hammer's back holding the horn. Though to did not mean to rip off the bull's horn he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip, slamming the horn into his back as it pierced the bull's chest. Blood started flowing onto the ring as the audience stood in shock, before cheering.

"Guess these people are sick," Nick concluded, simply pinning the dead bull as a bell was rung.

After the match Nick was at the burrito place with Judy, out of costume as he reached for a chip, dipping it in the salsa as he munched it, a bit sorry for killing Steel Hammer, of all the assassins he seemed the nicest, especially treating him to lunch as Judy was on her PDA.

"Congratulations on becoming the third-ranked assassin, your fight was really exciting to watch" Judy whispered in Nick's ear as she held up her drink, taking a sip as Nick had his paws together.

"Judy, Is it wrong that I felt bad about killing Steel Hammer?" Nick asked as Judy lowered her drink, looking at him, she told Nick that the bull was a dangerous assassin who had killed a lot of people.

"Nick, you are an assassin, and killing is how win. besides you're so close to the top, why have second thoughts now" Judy replied sipping her drink as Nick nodded, knowing he was in too deep as Judy chuckled, picking up one of the chips, dipping it in the salsa.

"That's not the only deep you'll be getting if you keep up the good work" Judy flirted bringing the chip to Nick's mouth, lining the salsa and he snapped his lips shut eating I chip.

"I Understand Judy, I reach rank 1 and you'll have sex with me, speaking of which do I get anything special for breaking into the top three?" Nick asked as Judy tapped her chin thinking.

"Since you've been doing so well, guess a little taste would not hurt anything. Think of it as sampling the main corse" Judy replied her voice switching from her genuine tone to her more flirty tone.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked as Judy stood up, standing behind Nick, bringing her lips to his ear.

"How about when you reach Rank 2, I let you have a little taste, that sounds fair" Judy replied as Nick looked at her a bit shocked.

"Are you really suggesting I eat you, I'm tempted to make a fox eating rabbit joke, but I feel it's in bad taste" Nick replied as she smacked him, correcting him on what she meant by eating, making a triangle shape pointing down as Nick got what she was saying.

"Oh that, That would be interesting, I'll take you up on that offer, anything up for now?" Nick asked as Judy held his arm.

"I guess I could let you shower with me" Judy proposed as Nick swept her up in his arms.

"Sounds good to me" Nick replied, heading back to the hotel where they were spending the night. Judy was getting ready for her shower, gesturing Nick to come to her as she dropped her clothes, exposing everything as Nick looked at the bunny's grey fur as Nick undid his shirt and pants, heading into the shower with Judy.

Judy poured a dab of shampoo into her paw as she began scrubbing herself as he fur obtained a coating of suds, Nick was looking at her as she handed the bottle to Nick who did the same, rubbing his chest.

"Like what you see?" Judy asked turning around putting her arms to the shower wall as Nick squirted the bottle tightly, emptying the contents all over the floor as the floor was coated in suds.

"I'm even more pumped the reached the top now" Nick replied as Judy smiled bending over, asking Nick to rub her back as he rubbed the blue gel on her back in a circling motion as she moaned in pleasure before sitting on the shower seat, raising her foot, touching Nick's stomach and rubbing her dull claws across his fur.

After her Foot massage, Judy stood up feeling refreshed as she and Nick left. She stood in front of Nick as he wrapped a towel around both of them as they were tight together, drying off with the same towel.

After drying off Nick escorted Judy to the hotel bed as they both laid on the bed, fully naked, Judy snuggled up to Nick as they laid down, Nick gently caressing her as smiled.

"Just keep your hands up here" Judy replied as Nick put his hands on her chest as he nibbled her ear.

The next morning Nick woke up as Judy was packing their bags, fully dressed as Nick got out of bed, getting dressed as they were ready to leave.


	18. Heading Home

Nick was at the old dojo, sparring with his martial arts teacher, Master Dragon, landing a kick which shattered a brick as he landing as master dragon shrugged his shoulders.

"Good," the old panda said not impressed as Nick punched thru the board, supported between two holders, sending his paw right thru it as his look turned as he withdrew his paw.

"Damn," Nick said blowing on his paw which was raw from hitting the board as Master Dragon whacked him over the head with his walking stick. after a few more hours of training, Nick left the dojo, heading into the Stacked Cartridge where he was looking through the games, picking up a stack of Pawstation 1 games.

"Just these Finnick" Nick said as his friend who rang the discs up as Nick told him that he had come into a lot of money recently. Finnick handed Nick his bag as he left the store walking to his motorcycle, putting the games in the bikes side bag, buckling it shut. Nick drove back to Judy's mansion on the edge of the city.

Nick stopped his back, parking in front of the mansion, getting his games as he entered the mansion. Nick headed into main hallway going upstairs, hearing the sound of music, which him away from the stairs. Following the music, Nick opened a door to a room where Judy was playing a grand piano, she looked up, the notes stopped.

"Oh You're back, how was your trip out?" Judy asked as Nick told her he enjoyed himself out as he looked at the piano, rubbing his finger along the top of the piano.

"I didn't know you played" Nick complimented as she smiled, playing a chord standing up as she walked with Nick out of the room. Nick turned to her, telling the rabbit he would like to hear her play sometime. Judy smiled at the request as she had told Nick that she was planning a picnic.

"A Picnic sounds nice, what are we having?" Nick asked as Judy told him to foods that she had planned to pack as he smiled, telling Judy he was going to play his new games and to let him know when it was ready to go as she walked down the hall, Nick heading upstairs to the guest room where he was staying.

Nick headed into the room, setting his plastic bag on the bed, opening it. Nick shuffled through the games, putting in a space shooter game, reaching for the controller, sitting on the bed as the controller's cord dangled in the air, connecting to the console as it booted up making a metal slashing sound as Nick started the simplistic game, which was a port of an 8-bit game.

after a while of playing Judy poked her head through the door, asking Nick if he was ready to go as he stood up, flicking the Pawstation off and heading out as the two walked down the stairs to the main room as Nick turned to Judy,

"What about your two goons, they coming with us?" Nick asked as Judy was carrying a picnic basket as she shook her head, Telling Nick she wanted to just spend time with him. Judy told her guards that she and Nick would be gone for a while as Oni looked at Judy.

"Miss Hopps, with all due respect, how are we supposed to be acting as bodyguards if we're not with you, I understand you wanting some alone time but since you, the Red Devil have been spending time together alone, our checks have suffered" Oni explained.

"In simple terms, we're not getting paid to sit on our butts," Razorback said a bit frustrated as Judy looked back at him.

"Do I detect a tone in your voice?" Judy asked as he backed up.

"No Miss I was just- so I'm the one who's mistaken" Judy interrupted as the boar put his arms up.

"I'm just saying, our finances are getting cut from inactivity" Razorback defended as Judy looked at them

"You can kiss your bonus goodbye, look after the place while we're gone" Judy order as the two followed orders. Judy walked out with Nick as he turned to her.

"You actually pay those two, I thought you like...owned them or something" Nick questioned as Judy chuckled telling him that yes, she paid her grunts as the walked to Nick's Pawsche that he won from his rank 9 fight as he opened the door for Judy.

'Well Thank you" Judy politely said getting in and sitting in the passenger seat. Nick got behind the driver's seat. Nick asked Judy where she wanted to go as she looked around.

"Nick, I did not invite you out just for a picnic, there is an alternative motive" Judy confessed as Nick rolled his eyes. the two were practically together and she was still not honest with him but he sighed and asked the truth.

Judy looked at Nick explained that her Grandfather had just passed away and she was invited to the funeral as Nick looked at her, telling she was clearly nervous, for what reason he had no idea. Nick asked what about this made her uneasy, considering the two were around death a lot, considering their line of work.

"So, considering you no problems with death, what's the reason you're uneasy on going to this thing?" Nick asked as Judy looked at Nick, admitting she was not close with her family as Nick looked at her saying he figured that out from what little she had told him.

"I know your background, yet you know very little about me. I feel it's very fair to tell you about my family relationships" Judy admitted clearly nervous.

"Well, would you believe I never planned on being involved in this kind of life" Judy explained as Nick looked at her, saying that was understandable, Nick only became an assassin because his parents died when he was a kid. Judy mention both of her parents were still alive and ran a farm in the countryside.

"So, how did so a little farm bunny become the founder of an assassin agency?" Nick asked as Judy took a deep breath. Looking at Nick, going into her story. Judy admitted that as a girl the only thing she ever wanted was to be a police officer, much to Nick's surprise consider their occupation.

"Long story short my family was NOT supportive of me so I left to try to achieve my dream on my own, I failed hard and nothing to go back to, so I wandered the city for while doing certain things for money, not necessarily killing, but stuff I would not like to get into" Judy explained.

"Like prostitution?" Nick asked as Judy glared at him, telling him that she never was a prostitute, though she wasn't above giving a few paw jobs for extra money. It was more theft, breaking an entering. being a small 'adorable bunny' makes it easy in those types of jobs.

"So how did you get involved in the killing game?" Nick asked as Judy told him that on one of her jobs, she was discovered by the house owner when Judy was told he would not be home.

"He saw my face and he came at me with a golf club, so I grabbed a knife from the desk and, well I stabbed him" Judy admitted, recalling the moment she first took the life of another mammal.

"I felt shocked and appalled at first but at that time, it also felt really good, empowering. The ability to hold someone's life in my paw, so I kept killing, then opened up an agency to make money of my profession" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"You Know Judy, I've never seen you kill anyone, I seem death gets you aroused" Nick realized as Judy confessed to the fact that spilling blood was somehow an aphrodisiac to her as Nick smirked, telling the bunny maybe they both needed help.

"There it is," Judy said pointing to a painted wooden sign which read the town's name 'Bunnyburrow' in bright letters as Nick chuckled.

"That's a nice gag-sign" Nick admitted as Judy looked at him, telling the fox that was the town's actual population as Nick chuckled.

"If that is true, there is no way they could keep track of every birth and death, and the town would have starved from overpopulation by now" Nick replied as Judy laid back, admitting the sign was an inside joke.

"So, your family is going to be here?"Nick asked as Judy nodded, admitted she had not seen them in years as Nick looked at her.

"So, since I doubt they know about the Velvet Paw, what are you gonna tell them about your occupation?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him. Telling Nick that officially she owned a small flower shop, called 'Hopp's Pots' as Nick chuckled.

"Of all the covers, you chose a gardener" Nick replied following directions to the Hopps farm.


	19. Rank 2- Shino Bunny

Stopping at the farm Nick looked at Judy, asking exactly if she was on good terms with her parents. She stated she had not seen them in years since she left for the city. Considering her mother invited her to her grandfather's funeral, they wanted to see her.

"So, about your family, are they one of those typical country families that would probably shoot me on sight?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him.

"That may not trust you, but they wouldn't shoot at you with reason" Judy replied leaving the car with Nick as they walked up to the house.

"Well is shit does go down, I feel slightly better knowing my piece is loaded" Nick replied gesturing to the revolver on his holster, covered by his red jacket. he was wearing a button-up shirt as opposed to one of his graphic shirts.

They approached the front door as Judy knocked on the door, it opened revealing an older doe with grey fur as they looked at each other.

"Mom" Judy calmly said as the rabbit waved to her.

"Nice to see you Judy" Bonnie replied looking over at Nick, asking who he was as Nick looked calmly.

"Hello Mrs. Hopps, my Name is Nick, I work with your daughter" Nick explained as Bonnie looked at him, saying hello to Nick, inviting them in as the family introduced themselves, though it was clear some of them weren't happy to have Nick in there home.

Eventually, the family left for the Bunnyburrow church to pay their respects to Mercer Jumper, Bonnie's father as Nick decided to stay outside, Telling Judy that he had no reason to go in there as Judy went in with the rest of the family. Nick sat on the bench outside, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his Pawstation Portable, opening the game.

Nick had been playing for a while as the Pawstation flew from his paws, hitting the ground. Nick picked it up seeing a throwing knife stuck in the handheld pulling it out, wielding it as a figure jumped from one of the trees near the church facing Nick. Her was a black rabbit wearing body armor with a skeleton design painted on, wearing a bandana covering his mouth with a pointy jaw painted as he threw another knife.

Nick swung the knife, deflecting the incoming projectile and throwing the knife as the rabbit dodged the blade, getting stuck in the church wall.

"Whoa, who are you?" Nick asked taking a fighting stance as the rabbit drew two katanas off his back, taking the stance.

"I'm the one who will be killing you, Mr. Devil," he said charging as Nick rolled away from the swords as they clashed against the bench, running towards Nick, jumping to kick him as Nick flew back, hitting his car.

"So, you know me, Safe to say you're ranked," Nick said opening his trunk, grabbing his sword, unsheathing it as the rabbit, took a strike at Nick who blocked it as a loud clang was heard, Nick pushed the rabbit back as he used his swords to stop.

"You've been killing off the top assassins in the world, there is a huge mark on your head" The black rabbit said as Nick asked for his name, considering they should be formal as they posed with their sword.

"I guess I should let you know, they called me Shino Bunny" he replied charging as Nick blocked his attack as Shino managed to slice Nick's left arm as he withdrew his arm, dripping blood on the floor as they clashed swords again, Shino doing a spin as Nick ducked, avoiding the stab, kicking Shino in the jaw as he fell down.

Shino jumped up, using his swords to balance, resheathing his blades charging at Nick as the fox braced himself as Shino kicked him, sending Nick flying thru the church door as Nick rolled down the hall, using the sword to balance himself as it caused a panic in the church.

Shino walked through the doorway drawing his two swords rushing at Nick as the fox rolled under one of the benches as Shino swiped his sword, slicing one of the funeral attendees across the chest as Shino kicked the dead white bunny off the bench stabbed his sword through the seat as a huge mass of rabbits began running out of the church. Nick kicked the bench up, swinging it at Shino as the rabbit's left sword flew from his paw, clinking on the ground as Nick kicked it away, Shino began pushing Nick away as the fox dropped the bench.

Shino charged at Nick stabbing as Nick jumped, Shino's sword impaling another rabbit as he raised his sword, slicing the tan bunny in half as Nick swiped managing to strike Shino's left paw as they clashed again. Shino sent his blade through Nick's side as he gasped. Shino walked away leaving Nick alone as he picked up his second sword. Shino placed his two swords back on his back as he picked up Nick's sword, wielding it as Nick laid against a wall as Shino tapped Nick's blade against his nose.

"Did you really believe you were a match for my skill?" Shino said holding the sword over the head as Nick smirked. suddenly a gunshot was heard as Shino looked down, seeing a hole in his chest plate as he fell down.

"Classic misdirection" Nick smirking getting up, unloading another round into his chest. as Nick caught his breath looking at Shino squirming on the floor, clutching his chest.

"So, just to clarify, you are Rank 2, usually I pay an entrance then get debriefed on my enemy, them using going after is new" Nick replied as Shino chuckled.

"Is that what she told you, you really are gullible" Shino replied taking a breath as Nick looked at him, demanding Shino explained.

"You have been played for a fool, there is no such thing as Ranks between the assassins, Hopps hired you to take out the top assassins so that the Velvet Paw could have a monopoly on the assassin's underworld, your rank means nothing" Shino replied, laughing as Nick scowled, calling his bluff.

She's a professional con artist, and she's been playing you like a fiddle, what did she tell you? That she would do you if you reached Number 1. She's a cold hearted sociopath who only cares about herself. as soon as you outlived your usefulness, she won't hesitate to kill you" Shino smiled as Nick aimed his gun at Shino as he chuckled.

"She told me the exact same thing" Shino replied as Nick unloaded his remaining three shots into Shino. After reholstering his revolver, Nick was holding his katana as he was bleeding out. Nick managed to leave the church as Judy ran to him as Nick looked at her, walking past her as Nick managed to get in his car as Nick floored the gas, he just had to get away from this. From Judy, the Velvet Paw, from this town who just saw Nick fighting and killing another mammal.

After Nick had driven off Judy was beyond surprised as her parents looked at her, demanding to know what happened. as Judy faked innocence.

"How should I know that psycho just busted into the church as started slashing his swords around, It's a good thing Nick was there, who knows who else that psycho could have hurt" Judy replied as one her brother explained that He was clearly after Nick as the family was still shaken up. and Joey Jumper and Martin Snow were dead as they wanted an explanation as Judy wanted to portray Nick in a good light.

"Nick also acts as a guard to protect me, since I'm his employer, he is also a trained swordsman" Judy replied as Stu told her that Nick killed two innocent bunnies as Judy looked at him.

"That psycho in black killed Joey and Martin, Nick only killed one bunny, who I may add was a psychopathic killer" Judy defended. he could have been there to kill me" Judy defended as they looked at her, asking why a psychopathic bunny would be after Judy as she put her arms out.

"How should I know, now if you excuse me, I have a fox to find" Judy replied checking her phone as she called one of the nearby grunts, asking them to pick her up as Judy checked her phone. Judy looked at her family telling them it was best she leave the town, as she was surprised that her work followed her home, probably ruining any chance she had at reconnecting with her family.

Eventually, Oni arrived driving Judy's limo as he exited opening the back door.

"Miss Hopps" Oni said letting Judy in as he closed the door behind her.

"Whoa, who is that?" Bonnie asked as Judy looked at her.

"My Butler" Judy replied as the limo drove off, Judy held her phone up, considering he was driving a Pawche which was much faster than her Limo Nick was a good distance ahead of her.


	20. Working Things Out

Nick was driving his Pawsche thru the night sky, having to get away from the huge exposition dump that was thrown upon him. The whole ranked fights were fake and Judy just used him to kill off her competition. Nick was torn about where to go, he did not want to go back to his apartment or Judy's mansion. the sound of thunder rolling filled the air as the rain started pouring

Nick eventually made his way back to Zootopia and stopped at an old house, driving into the garage as he exited the car. After closing the garage door Nick head into the main house as he closed the door behind him.

This was Nick's childhood home, where his family used to live before they were killed. Nick's father John owned a tailoring business which got by, It was his dad's pride and joy and he hopes that he and Nick would into business together after he grew up. Nick wondered what would have happened if they were still around. When his parents died they left the house to Nick, which he kept, paying for it but unable to live there.

Nick knew his parents probably would not approve of his career path, but they were not around anymore. Nick walked up to the living with a picture of the three of them sitting on a shelf.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I know I don't stop by enough but I needed to clear my head," Nick said placing the picture back on the shelf. as he laid down on the couch napping, remembering every detail of that night, coming home to their dead bodies and the psychopath standing over them. Nick woke up looking to the sound of pattering on the door. Nick knew who was on the other side of that door. He was conflicted about opening the door but walked up to it.

Nick opened the door seeing Judy standing on the doorstep, covered in the rain as Nick crossed his arms knowing somehow she would find him. He simply asked how Judy managed to find him as she said that she looked up properties owned by Nick and found this place and put two and two together as Nick nodded.

"So, why are you here. here to tie up loose ends?" Nick asked putting his hand near his hip, gesturing to his revolver, pulling it as Judy rolled into a handstand and kicked his arm, gripping it with her thighs, flipping the fox as he dropped the gun.

``I'm not here to kill you" Judy replied kicking the gun away as Nick kicked up as Judy grabbed Nick's foot, twisting it as she threw his back, sending the fox flying back to the sofa.

"For someone who's not here to kill me, you certainly have no problem hurting me" Nick replied, drawing his sword charging at Judy. the blade never connected as Nick just stood there, the blade right next to Judy, pressing against her cheek. Judy did not even try to block the attack. If Nick had swung than her head would be rolling on the floor.

"Are you done?" Judy asked as Nick slowly drew back his katana, resheathing it, asking why she did not block as she looked at him telling him that she knows a part of him could not kill her.

"And if you did, maybe I would deserve it" Judy replied sitting on the sofa, pulling a cigarette out, placing it in her mouth, Judy pulled her lighter out, fumbling with it as she brought to the flame to the white stick in her mouth.

"I thought you quit" Nick replied looking at Judy just looked down, telling Nick that she did not care about preserving her health as she puffed the smoke out, telling Nick that he won the bet as he looked at her, walking to his gun, picking it up as he placed the revolver back in his holster.

"So, If you're not here to kill me, why are you here," Nick asked as he could clearly see Judy was distraught, probably for the first time as she caught her breath before breaking into tears

"Because I'm sorry, yes I used you to kill the rival assassin organizations. I made up the whole rank thing everything you heard it's true" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"So the whole you falling for me, was just an act, you never had any intentions of being in a relationship with me," Nick replied as Judy just laid back.

"In my business, I try not to get attached to my clients, I thought you would take out one or two of them before getting killed, or realize what I was doing then I would just hire another assassin and repeat the steps. you were not the first Shino, Bushwhacker, they both worked for me.

"You would have hired someone to kill me" Nick said in disbelief.

"I never thought you would make it so far, and yes I honestly did start falling for you, and I do really love you. I even suggested you walk away from this" Judy admitted as Nick looked at her.

"You expect me to believe that, I can see you're just a manipulator, Did you really fall in love with me, let's say I killed the last assassin, what then, hire someone else to kill me?" Nick asked as Judy shook her head.

Nick, When this started I just saw you as an accessory to help achieve my end goal. as well as charge you to fight my battles, but that changed. I really did fall for you and if you had made it all the... I would have had sex with you" Judy admitted as he looked at her.

"I forget, you conned me out of almost 3 million dollars, all for a rank that means nothing" Nick replied walking away as Judy threw herself on the ground, grabbing Nick's tail.

"Nick please, I'm BEGGING you to give me another chance, I was wrong. I never expected to fall in love. but for the first time, I finally managed to feel happiness in my life. I can't lose that" Judy sobbed as Nick walked dragging Judy along the wooden floor.

"Judy let go of my tail and get up. you're acting pathetic" Nick replied as Judy sobbed.

"I AM Pathetic, I'm the head of the world's largest assassin agency and I'm in love with a dorky, anime obsessed fox with a sense of bravado" Judy admitted as Nick pulled her up.

"Judy, look at me, do you think we deserve another shot at this?" Nick asked as Judy pleaded Nick for another chance as he crossed his arm, turning away as Judy got up.

"You made me do this" Judy replied slugging Nick with a fist to the jaw as he looked at her, throwing her into the fall as a light emitted between them. Judy slid her arm into Nick's holster, pulling out Nick's revolver as she aimed it at Nick. he grabbed the gun throwing it to the side as he slammed her into a wall.

"Me, I was in love with and you were just using me" Nick replied grabbing a vase smashing it over Judy's head as it dazed her as she kicked his knee, pulling his katana out, throwing the sword as it landed, hitting the wall.

"And I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it" Judy replied, jumping on Nick, beating him with her bare paws as Nick put his paws around the bunny's throat.

"I don't even care about the ranks not being real. If you had just told me you wanted me to eliminate your enemies, I would have done it" Nick replied chocking out Judy as she was low on the breath as the two kept fighting throughout the night. come morning the house was a mess as the signs of a struggle were clear the was holes in the walls. the furniture was torn up and on the living room floor was Nick as Judy was laying on him. their clothes were torn to shreds.

Both of them were completely exhausted as they were silent. they looked at each other as Judy was the first to speak, telling Nick that what they participated in was amazing as she reached for her cigarette, placing it her mouth as Nick put his paws behind his head.

"Agreed, nothing like a fight to the near-death to get the blood pumping. It's better than sex, I suppose we could give it another shot" Nick replied as Judy got up stretching her back as he looked at her gathering her clothes, putting on her dress as he picked up his shirt, buttoning it up.

"Nice fighting" Nick smirked tossing them to Judy as she looked at him.

"Shut up" Judy replied adjusting her clothes he laid back down.

"You can really fight, those legs of yours are amazing. I have no trouble believing they're lethal" Nick complimented as Judy returned, admiring Nick's paws in combat as she fell back onto him, the two hugging.

"So, there is only assassin left. I might as well finish what I started" Nick replied as Judy clung to him.

"You mean it?" Judy said happily as he rubbed her head.

'Yeah, I hate leaving jobs undone, plus I look forward to having sex with you. I hope you can fuck as good as you fight" Nick replied as Judy pulled him into a kiss.


	21. Rank 1- Gold Gladiator

It was late at night Nick had followed Judy's directions to the Rank 1 fight. which was at the Zootopia stadium. it was an arena shaped structure where sports were often played as Nick concluded this enemy was an athlete of some sort. Nick drove his motorcycle through the gate, pulling off a wheelie as he drove off the balcony, landing to the bright floodlights and the sound of a cheering audience.

Apparently, Judy had been streaming the fights on the Black Web and they gathered quite a following as Nick got off his bike removing his helmet, setting it down, awaiting his final opponent. The sound of the audience cheering Red's name was filling the air as Judy stood in the Pressbox wearing a roman styled white dress with gold accents as Nick tilted his head, seeing she got dressed for the event.

"Ladies, and Gentlemammals. Tonight The Red Devil is going to have his final match, for the title of Top-ranked assassin in the world" Judy said as the audience cheered, filled with criminals of all sorts and people who enjoyed this kind of sport as Nick looked up waving.

"And his Opponent, the rank 1 assassin. The Golden Gladiator, come on out and let the violent commence" Judy called out as Flood Lights lit up the other side of the stadium as two huge wooden doors opened as the sound of bashing was heard. Out from the darkness emitted a loin in golden Gladiator armor banging his sword against his shield which succeeded in riling up the audience.

"Let's do this Nick said drawing his katana as he took a stance as The lion held up his huge striking a fierce pose.

"Let us do this a final conclusion of monumental proportions, a battle among titans. a-" Gold Gladiator said as a bullet whizzed right in his head, blowing up the lion's head as he fell to the ground dead, this shocked everyone.

"Sorry about interrupting your fun, but this little match is unofficial," another mammal said a panther in a black suit of knight armor said, holding a silenced pistol as he walked out, tossing the gun to a shocked audience as Nick glared him down aiming his sword.

"You do know that she's been lying, the assassin you have been cutting up were fakes, he was not the real top-ranked assassin in the world," The panther said pulling a cigar from his mouth as Nick looked at him.

"How would you know that?" Nick demanded, aiming his sword as the Panther chuckled.

"Because there just so happens to be a real association for assassins to fight each other. The International Association of Assassins. or IAA, and I just so happen to be number one on that list" He said as Nick rushed swinging his blade as the panther held out a metal sword handle swinging it.

Suddenly Nick's right arm flew off landing on the ground as a beam of purple energy was emitting from the metal sword hilt and guard. Nick rolled on the floor. holding his seared wound as Judy looked at him.

"Guards!" Judy called out as 7 armed Tigers in oriental style robes wielding katanas rushed the Panther only to be cut down.

"Miss Hopps, just hear what I have to say, you too Mr. Fake," The panther said as Nick was huddling in the corner.

"Just give me your name" Nick muttered as the panther picked up Nick's right arm tossing it back.

"Like I said I'm the Rank 1 assassin of the IAA. My name is Darkstar, and The IAA has been a little pissed off this unofficial game your employer has put together" Darkstar replied as the blade vanished from his medieval-style sword, connecting it to a sheath as Judy stared Darkstar down.

"Medics, Help Red, and me one reason why I should not just kill you right now" Judy demanded as Darkstar smirked putting his fingers up.

"One, you just tried that," Darkstar said guesting to the 7 dead guards. as he put a second finger up.

"Two The IAA is made up of several of the world's deadliest assassin agencies, if you somehow managed to kill me, they would all bring war down on your head" Darkstar added

"And Three, you would deny your champion the opportunity of a rematch, to get revenge" Darkstar replied as Judy sat down telling him to speak.

"As I said I'm the number one ranked assassin in the IAA. and we're looking for new competitors. Your fox here has shown some skills and we would be interested in having him compete, and if he makes it to the top he can have me, fair and square... no tricks" Darkstar replied.

"And, what's in it for me" Judy replied as Darkstar smirked, telling her that he has been employed by Black Death Agency as Judy gasped, The Black Death was the most feared assassin agency in the world and they were very secretive. even with her resources Judy only managed to get a few details.

"How would you like the Black Death to be a part of the Velvet Paw?" Darksat offered as Judy looked at him expecting a catch.

"The IAA is made up of the most dangerous agencies and the agency behind the Rank 1 sits at the top. If Red here reaches One, you'll be sitting on that throne, all Agencies will respect and obey you" Darkstar explained as the idea was a sweet temptation.

"Very well Darkstar. I'll consider it" Judy said getting up as Darkstar smiled, telling her not to try to find him, he'll call her, throwing a black ball on the ground as it exploded into smoke. after the stadium cleared Darkstar was gone.

"So that's what the most dangerous assassin is like, he disarmed Nick with one blow," Judy thought as her medic wheeled Nick away.

After the fight, Nick was taken back to the medical wing of Judy's Mansion as her doctors were treating the unconscious Nick.

"It a good that blade was hot, it seared and closed the wound, if it was metal Nick probably would have bled out," the doctor said as Judy looked at him.

"Can you fix it?" Judy asked in a demanding tone as The doctor looked at her.

"You're asking me to reattach a severed arm where both endings have had the nerves scorched. it's all but impossible" The doctor replied as Judy started raging, reaching for a vase, throwing it on the floor.

"I don't care what you have to do, You're going to fix him. Because if you fail, your lives won't mean anything" Judy hissed storming off. after storming into her arm Judy fell on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She had just made amends with Nick as he literally disarmed. Judy raised her leg, sending right into the marble wall, putting cracks in the wall. if she ever got her paws on Darkstar she would do the most unspeakable things to him.

A few weeks later Nick had recovered from surgery sporting a robotic arm as e was testing the reflexes. The doctor handed Nick a hard plastic ball to test his grip as the ball exploded when Nick closed his paw.

"What do you think Mr. Wilde. The top in cybernetic enhancements, Miss Hopps spared no expenses on you" one of Judy's scientists said as Nick looked at the arm. telling them she would like to speak with Judy in person as they let him out, upon opening Judy's door he accidentally crushed the knobs as he looked at her.

"Doctors said I'm better than ever" Nick replied flexing his robot arm as Judy looked at him, without saying a word she hugged him sobbing as Nick smiled.

"They told me you spared no expense on me, that means a lot thank you," Nick said gratefully as Judy looked at Him, saying he was worth every cent as he grabbed Judy with his left arm, the one that was still attached and smiled.

"I know now's not the time, but we had a deal about clearing all the assassins and I aim to hold to hold you it," Nick said as Judy smiled.

Outside of the room, Razorback was clearing the hallway as he dusted hearing the sounds coming for Judy's bedroom. it was clearly moaning and sound of flesh smacking.

"Yeah, right there. don't hold back Judy screamed as Razorback Dropped his duster.

"I guess I owe Oni 50 bucks," the warthog said eavesdropping on the two lovers. Despite what happened Razorback concluded they did get a happy ending.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
